Just Try Me
by TisANoodle
Summary: Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku are slowly, but surely, on their way to fame. They are the newest band around and they are taking the spotlight. And they are sure that nothing will stop them on their way to fame. Or will they be stopped? Note: Strong language
1. Try Me

Disowner: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...

* * *

Chapter 1: Try Me

The audience fell silent as lights went out. All the people in the bleachers impatiently waiter for something to happen. A sound was suddenly heard. A sharp electric sound that carried itself across the stage clearly andvibrated underneath the viewer's seats.Then a small ray of golden light hit a tall thin objected. The lead singerstrummed the lead opening intothe song. His golden Gibson Les Paul Deluxe shone brightlyas the lights filled the stage showing the other two band members. Then the singers voice filled the room and the audience began to cheer loudly.

"Well if you really think

That you can beat me

You won't even get a chance to blink

If you're up against me

But if you really want to try me you can have a go"

He started to beat the strings on his guitar roughly getting ready to go into the chorus and the audience started to scream loudly.

"Go ahead and try me

And come into my world

I'll take it up another degree

Oh you're gonna get hurled

If you go ahead and try me"

He smiled as the audience cheered for them to continue. He could also see the bass player trying to get the audience louder.

"You think this is just a game

Well I'm not playin'

You know I'll put you to shame

I really hope that you are prayin'

But if you really want to try me you can have a go"

The drums started beating louder as, once again, they went into the chorus. The audience jumped up excitedly as he held his last note and waited for them to sing along.

"Yeah, go ahead and try me

And come into my world

I'll take it up another degree

Oh you're gonna get hurled

If you go ahead and try me

Yeah, go ahead and try me

You'll see how it's done

If you try and take me

Come on we'll have some fun

If you're really gonna take me"

When they finished their song the audience cheered loudly screaming at the top of their lungs for another song. The drummer, being the loudest of his three bands mates, screamed loudly triumphantly. The bass player and lead singer on the other hand, took a bow and waved at the audience. Then the hurried back stage so the next band could prepare themselves for their turn to impress.

"Nice show boys," a passing security said giving them a thumb up. "Keep up the good work and you might end up on T.V."

"I know we will," the drummer said proudly.

They all headed back to their tour bus to cool off after the show. The bass player sat down on the cushioned red seat of the bus and took in a deep breath. The bus smelled like smoke and Ramen. Ramen, in their opinion, was the perfect travel food when it came in the little cups. But after eating it for weeks straight they where ready for something new.

The drummer walked in and when straight for the food. After micro waving his Ramen he sat down next to the bass player and began to eat hungrily. The lead singer walked by quietly and stretched out before he lay on his built in bed.

The band had been together ever since they where kids. They had decided to hit the public with their music when they where in high school. Now they where starting to go to real concerts and have more than ten fans. Red Link had come a long way. With only three band members it wasn't always easy getting the right sound, but they managed.With the insane Kouga on the drums,Inuyasha on the guitar, and Miroku on the bass they where unstoppable. Or where they?


	2. Poor Kouga

Chapter 2: Poor Kouga

"What do you mean we have to share our bus!" Inuyasha asked the man in front of him angrily.

"I mean, another band will be sharing the bus with you," the man said trying to stay calm. "There are only three people and your bus has six rooms. There is plenty of room. So you'll all fit in there perfectly."

"I don't care if we all fit or not," Inuyasha said back.

"Inuyasha, it'll be fine," Miroku interrupted. "It's fine. You can send them over whenever you want to, sir."

The man nodded at Miroku thankfully and walked away. Miroku glared over at Inuyasha who was furious at this point. He had a temper as bad as a time bomb. Get on his nerves and you're in deep shit.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started. "It can't be that bad. I mean, they might be nice guys. You're just stubborn."

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha growled walking back to the bus.

"Whatever, Inuyasha," Miroku mumbled following him.

Inuyasha and Miroku climbed back into the bus finding Kouga dead asleep on his bunk. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and smiled wickedly. One of his favorite things to do was to play tricks on Kouga. Unfortunately for him Kouga always found a way to get him back somehow. But after a while their pranks started to turn in to a game. Miroku noticed Inuyasha's sudden facial change and shook his head at him. He knew this was going to be bad. Like always.

"No," Miroku whispered. "Inuyasha, not now. Come on. I know how this always ends up and I won't let you time."

"I'd like to see you stop me," Inuyasha whispered back to him.

Inuyasha then snuck over to Kouga's bed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had an idea. Miroku rolled his eyes as he sat down in a chair. He wasn't going to get mixed up in this. Both Inuyasha and Kouga were much stronger than him. So, he decided he would let Inuyasha do what he wanted.

"What are you going to do to him?" Miroku asked the hanyou curiously.

"Not sure," Inuyasha answered. "Probably the old whip cream to the face trick."

"That's all?" Miroku asked. "I thought it would be much worse than that."

Inuyasha glared at him and walked over to the fridge looking for the whipped cream. He frowned when he couldn't find any. All there was in there was some…

"Peanut butter," Inuyasha smirked. "This will work just fine. Hey Miroku, where is Kouga's drum set?"

"In the van," he said looking at Inuyasha. "Why?"

"No reason really," Inuyasha said leaving the bus quickly.

"Oh lord," Miroku said to himself. "Kouga, my friend, I am truly sorry about this and hope you don't think I was involved in this."

A few minutes later Inuyasha came back into the bus with a pair of syllables in his hands. He set them down next to the beds and went back to the fridge to grab the peanut butter. After setting the peanut butter down next to the syllables, he got out some saran wrap and stretched it out on the floor next to Kouga's bed. He then got some peanut butter and spread it out on the saran wrap. He smiled and put a whole spoonful of peanut butter on Kouga's right hand. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku with a smirk on his face.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked pulling a string off of his shirt.

"I guess," Miroku said shrugging.

Inuyasha began tickling Kouga's nose with the string and Kouga began to slightly twitch his nose. Kouga smacked his face a minute later and smeared the peanut butter all over his face. One of his eyes opened and he moaned quietly when he saw and smelled the peanut butter that was all over his face and hand. Inuyasha picked up the syllables and smacked them together right by Kouga's head. Kouga jumped and when he slammed his hand down next to him he missed the bed and fell onto the floor into the peanut butter and saran wrap. It got stuck to him and he was having trouble getting up.

By this time Inuyasha was cracking up on the floor. Miroku couldn't help but laugh and hid his face behind a magazine. Kouga glared daggers over at the laughing Inuyasha. Determined to kick his hanyou ass, Kouga managed to get up covered in peanut butter and saran wrap.

"Inuyasha," he mumbled. "I am going to kill you."

Inuyasha continued laughing as Kouga stumbled towards him and somehow managed to pin him down next to the bus's door. That's when he started to get a little worried. But the sight of Kouga covered in peanut butter and saran wrap was just to funny not to laugh at.

"You're so dead, you little punk!" Kouga yelled getting ready to pull Inuyasha's intestines through his throat.

Right then, a girl walked through the door. All three boys looked up and since Kouga and Inuyasha where rolling around on the floor like animals they got a full underwear shot up the poor girls skirt.

"Nice panties," Inuyasha commented.

The girl looked down angrily holding her skirt against her legs. She kicked Inuyasha's head and backed out of the bus door.

"You pervert!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Well excuse the Hell out of me!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Miroku shook his head and got up from his seat.

"Sorry about those two, miss," he said stepping over Inuyasha and Kouga. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Kagome," she said looking up at Miroku. "I'm supposed to be sharing this bus with another band. Which, I'm guessing, is you three."

"What! Who the hell said there was going to be a girl!" Inuyasha asked sitting up on the floor. "I can't…"

Miroku kicked Inuyasha in the stomach causally and knocked the air out of him. He would probably pay for that later.

"Nice to have you here, Kagome," Miroku said smiling. "Weren't there supposed to be three of you?" 


	3. Twisted Pretty

Chapter 3: Twisted Pretty

"Three girls," Miroku said to himself after Kagome left. "She was pretty cute. I bet the rest will be too."

"And she thinks I'm the pervert," Inuyasha mumbled from his bunk. "She's in for a surprise."

Miroku just ignored him and went back to the seat he was sitting at earlier. Kouga had gone to the nearest hotel to wash off all of the peanut butter. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of Kouga asking a hotel clerk if e could borrow a shower so he could clean peanut butter off of himself. He silently laughed at the thought and pulled a notebook out from under his mattress. Miroku heard him laughing and just rolled his eyes from behind a Rolling Stone magazine.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kouga asked walking back into the bus. "Do you even know how many weird looks I got?"

Kouga went back to his bed, which was the bottom bunk. Inuyasha had the top and Miroku had the middle. Some one had to keep those two separated. Even when they where asleep.

While Kouga was drying his hair a red headed girl walked through the bus door with a suitcase in her hands.

She was wearing a short red and black plaid skirt, a plain red tee shirt, red knee socks, and bright red converse. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair was a soft red tone. She looked at the one visible boy, who was Miroku, and smiled at him.

"Hello there," she said. "My name's Ayame!"

"Hello," Miroku said getting up. "I am Miroku. You must be with Kagome. Am I right?"

"Yep," Ayame said shaking his hand. "So where's my bed?"

"You can have any bed to your right," he explained. "We all have the ones on the left."

"Ok," she said walking towards the beds. "Hey, I thought there were two more of you. Kagome said there was some dumb looking guy covered in peanut butter and a stupid perverted jerk."

"Ehem," Kouga coughed. "I'm guessing that I must be the dumb looking gut who was covered in peanut butter."

"And I must be the stupid perverted jerk," Inuyasha added looking down at the girl.

Ayame froze and then turned around to see two young men behind her. She blushed and made a nervous laugh as she turned back around to unpack her clothes into a drawer in the bottom bunk. Inuyasha just made a little sighing half growling sound and went back to work in his notebook. He was trying to scribble out some kind of tee shirt design for their band so they could make some extra money by selling the shirts. His ears perked up when he heard two voices coming into the bus. He recognized Kagome's voice, but couldn't seem to place the second one's.

"Watch out for the pervert, Sango," Kagome said as Inuyasha poked his head out of his bunk.

"I have a name you know," Inuyasha snapped. "It's Inuyasha and you better remember that!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked over next to Ayame with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Sango followed her and looked at the three boys with suspicion. She wasn't sure about the two on the beds until…

"You pervert!" she yelled turning around and smacking Miroku in the face. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miroku answered rubbing the side of his face, which was bright red.

Then a very awkward silence filled the bus. Everyone looked around at each other wondering what the hell to say. But, sadly, not a single soul on that knew what to say. They were all thinking about something though.

'She has a nice ass,' Miroku thought glancing at Sango's butt again.

'What the hell happened? Why do I always miss these kind of things?' Kouga wondered. 'Holy shit! I still got some peanut butter in a bad spot!'

'I wonder what Kouga's thinking about right now,' Inuyasha thought staring at a bug eyed Kouga. 'Hmmmmm… oh well.'

'I can't believe that guy just grabbed my ass!' Sango thought angrily.

'Did I pack my toothbrush?' Ayame tought looking at her suitcase.

'Great,' Kagome thought looking at Miroku from the corners of her eyes. 'There are two perverts now.'

They looked around for a few more minutes wondering about what the other was thinking. Then Miroku started twitching and smiling like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miroku suddenly started laughing like he was Yoshi on crack. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stared at him with a confused bug eyed look. Well, Kouga had the largest bug eyes of course since his mind was still on the peanut butter. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his right eyebrow raised. The girls just went blank wondering what this guy's problem was. Miroku finally stopped laughing. It was a slow process, but it finally ended. Finally, silence once again filled the bus.

"Erm… sorry," Miroku said snapping his fingers uncontrollably. "I do that sometimes."

"Wow," Inuyasha said. "The last time you did that was during the third grade testing."

Kouga nodded agreeing with Inuyasha for once. This was a rare moment for all three boys. The girls decided that it would be best to just put their stuff away quietly.

A few hours past and the bus was moving towards its next destination. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango where on Ayame's bunk discussing their band "symbol" with each other. The bands "symbol" was very important to a band. It was something that made you say "That's so and so's band! That's there symbol!" Yes, it is a very important piece of a band.

Inuyasha and Kouga where still working on tee shirt designs. Kouga drew out complicated designs with the band name in random places while Inuyasha drew simple childish drawings that somehow reflected that band.

Miroku, on the other hand, decided to read a comic book he had purchased earlier that day. He lay on a couch like seat on the bus glancing out of the window every now and then. It was around ten so it was dark outside except for a few car lights.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Inuyasha said getting up.

Kouga nodded and continued on his work. Inuyasha headed to the back of the bus where a small bathroom was located. As he walked by the three girls he heard one of them say, "twisted pretty".

"What the hell kind of freaky makeup line is that?" he asked the three.

"It's the name of our band," Ayame told him. "Now go away."


	4. Always Stay Cool

Chapter 4: Always Stay Cool

Inuyasha opened up his eyes lazily and moved his messy sliver locks of hair out of his face. For some reason, he had been having trouble sleeping. It was still early morning and from the looks of things it was around maybe 2 or 3 a.m. He grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his right knee. A pain that had been there for almost two years and the cause still rested fresh in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the tragic accident that so often threatened to break past his subconscious.

After lying there for about ten minutes and failing to fall back asleep, he decided he was going to get this off of his mind the only way he knew how to do it. He lifted his upper body slightly, only to be greeted by the pain running through his knee again. Thankfully, he managed to pull out his notebook and his pencil from under his mattress.

When he had his tools in front of him his mind raced with words and memories only to remind him of the horrible incident Steadily he pressed the lead up against his striped white savior and tried to think of a good way to start. Most of his former work had been inspired by his past or current feelings, but this was so hard to put down on the paper. All he could remember was the confusion and fear that was running through his mind. It was like a dream only with pain. He slowly began to form the letters that his mind told him was most appropriate for the situation. These words read:

_"Can't remember how _

_But I remember why_

_I wish you could hear me now_

_As I search for the clouds in the sky_

_And I can't stand to hear_

_All the screams and cries_

_That slowly sink into my ears_

_I promise I won't tell you anymore lies_

_It was confusion and fear_

_That brought you here_

_It was sorrow and pain_

_That brought you this shame_

_So please don't give up now_

_Don't you remember how?_

_We were always together_

_Best friends and maybe more_

_We were to birds of a feather _

_But soon our bonds were tore _

_It was confusion and fear_

_That brought you here_

_All the screams and cries _

_That slowly sink into my ears_

_I promise I won't tell you anymore lies_

_One last time I see you here_

_Please won't you hang on, my dear_

_Why is this happening to me_

_Right when I started to see_

_That maybe things could be better_

_Even when we were under the weather_

_Oh God, let her stay_

_For one last day_

_It was confusion and fear_

_That brought you here_

_All the screams and cries_

_That slowly sink into my ears_

_I promise I won't tell you anymore lies_

_But won't you please stay with me_

_For one last night"_

Inuyasha stared at the paper for what seemed like forever. His heart wasn't helped one bit by this piece and it only fell deeper into what it had already been in. All the fear was coming back and the disappointment of the outcome. All of the pain that he had been holding inside for so long was finally getting it revenge by coming back up in the midst of his first success in a long time.

He tightly closed his eyes, trying to push away the feeling that tried so often to over come him. They always floated away, lost in the depths of his mind. But this time they wouldn't leave him alone. All the build up of them and hiding them for so long had finally reached a point of something worse than just sadness. Before he could stop himself, he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks onto the paper.

The hours rolled by slowly and Inuyasha never did fall back asleep. Instead, he lay in his bed staring at his pillow with his hands on his head in fear that the dream would repeat itself. He heard someone yawning and guessed it was one of the girls since the soft little noise seemed to come from the bunk across from his. He peeked out and saw the plain green curtain. Each bunk had some for privacy.

Kagome yawned and stretched herself out on her small bunk bed. It had been a week since her and the other two girls had stepped foot on the bus. They were supposed to reach their destination in about a day or two from now. It had an interesting and rough week.

For starters, Miroku was always interested on "accidentally" walking into the bathroom while they were changing and had always managed to grope Sango at least five times a day. Then there was Kouga who was always hanging around her and tried to impress her which mad Ayame extremely jealous. And of course there was Mr. Stupid Perverted Jerk, Inuyasha, who always managed to pick a fight with Kagome over the simplest things. Just the other day, they were fighting over which place to go to for breakfast and that turned into a big fiasco over who got what seat at the tiny table installed in the bus.

She sighed and mentally prepared herself for another day on "Hell on wheels." Quietly she moved towards the metal ladder that lead to the floor. When she placed her feet on it she felt a chill run through her body from the cold metal that was now rubbing against her feet. Once she reached the floor, she walked over to the long sofa like seat and sat down waiting for something to happen. She was going to change into her regular clothes, but didn't feel like changing out of her warm pajamas. Plus, she was wearing her favorite pajamas.

These particular p.j.'s consisted of her favorite white pajama pants that had colorful polka dots splashed all over. Then her favorite soft white tee shirt that she had stolen from her little brother, Souta, just before she had left to start her career in music which was almost a year ago now.

Kagome was still angry about yesterday and how Inuyasha had been treating her for the last week, so she decided that a little payback wouldn't hurt. She got up from her warm spot on the couch and went over to a small cupboard that was just above a miniature oven. After digging through it all the way to the back, Kagome found a large pot and smirked to herself. Then she quietly filled it up with water all the way to the rim. On tiptoe, she snuck over to the bunk beds.

Since she was just tall enough to reach Inuyasha's bunk, she slowly moved the curtains aside to find Inuyasha lying with his face in the pillow. She would have preferred him to be facing up, but this would work to. The something caught her eye. It was Inuyasha notebook and it had writing all over a new page. Kagome leaned towards it curiously. This gave Inuyasha just enough time to see her. He smirked and quickly planned out a counter.

While she was busy trying to see what his notebook said, which was on the other side of him so she was leaning over him, he steadily moved his hand to her arm. Then he quickly grabbed it scaring the shit out of Kagome making her jump back, slip on Kouga's discarded blanket, and gave Inuyasha the perfect amount of time to dump the water on top of her.

She sat there on the floor in shock. Her clothes were completely soaked and it was freezing down on the floor. Angrily, she looked up at a smiling Inuyasha who just waved down at her cold shaking wet form. She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly got up.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to kill you!" she whispered furiously.

"Before you try and do that, I'm going to have to complement you, once again, on your well chosen undergarments," Inuyasha answered smirking. "Just love the black lace."

Kagome looked down at her drenched clothes and almost screamed. Everything under her clothes was perfectly visible.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" she yelled.

This woke everyone one else up and Miroku was the first one to peek his head out of his flawlessly placed middle bunk, which was eye level with his second favorite part of a woman.

"Why, good morning to you to, Kagome," he said looking at her.

Kagome blushed and quickly scrambled to the bathroom before anyone else could see her and her undergarments. Outside, everyone was getting up and looking around with confused and puzzled looks. Inuyasha innocently tossed the pot over to Kagome's bunk before anyone noticed it.

"What happened?" Kouga asked yawning.

"Kouga," Miroku started. "You always miss the good stuff. What exactly were you two doing, Inuyasha?"

"Oh nothing," Inuyasha said laying back down on his bed. "Just helping Kagome cool off since she was still mad at me."

* * *

Author: Sorry this charter took a while to get up on the site. I didn't have time to finish it because of family matters and now I finally did. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. I Hate You Too

**Chapter 5: I Hate You Too**

The lights slowly went out and people started screaming with excitement when they heard the bass guitar start. Slowly lights came on and Inuyasha walked up to the microphone with his guitar slung around his back. Kouga scrambled towards his drum set and waited for his part to come. Miroku kept the bass going doing the same beat waiting for the song to begin. Waiting for Inuyasha to start singing.

"How are you all fucking doing tonight?" Inuyasha said loudly into the mic.

The crowd of course screamed loudly once again to confirm that they were probably as drunk as hell and having a great time beating each other in the mosh-pit. Inuyasha just smiled and flipped his guitar in front of him in one quick motion to start playing along with Miroku as Kouga started quietly beating his drums.

"This song is called 'Maniac'!" Inuyasha yelled cupping his hand over the mic.

The crowd yelled and jumped like they always did and Inuyasha began.

"His eyes where glazed and his face like snow

Not a man in town could ever know

That he would never let go

Of his nightmares that haunt him through night

That's why she had probably took flight

And now he's ready to fight"

Inuyasha hit the guitar stings quickly when he could finally come back into the song at the chorus.

"He's gonna go

Kicking and screaming through this hell

He'll never leave

Till he breaks this shell"

When the nights fell cold

His arms felt weak and old

Always searching and never once he told

Of his secret hell that lay inside

His mind deep down inside

Who could have known if he never lied

He's gonna go

Kicking and screaming through his hell

He'll never leave

Till he breaks this shell

He's gonna go

Kicking and screaming

He'll never leave

He'll never leave

He's gonna make it though this nightmare

And hell's cold stare

You know he'll make it

You know he'll make it

You know he'll make it!"

The music stopped suddenly and the crowd began to cheer as Inuyasha whispered the last line quietly to them.

"He'll never make it."

Red Link got to do four more songs after that since they were just the opening band and also a new band to hit the spotlight. They hadn't even got their CD out yet. Neither did the girls so they didn't really worry at all.

Kouga poured a bottle of out over his head to cool off after they had got backstage and away from any insane people to close to the stage. The girls where on next and the boys could tell they were as nervous as hell. Sango hadn't said anything all day, Ayame wouldn't shut up, and Kagome decided to make Inuyasha day a living hell by any means possible. They were definitely nervous.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she walked by with her guitar. He slightly smirked at her waiting for her reaction, which he knew wouldn't be to pleasant, but defiantly worth it.

Kagome glared at him angrily since he had been teasing her all day without mercy. Unlike him, Kouga, and Miroku, the girls hadn't played in front of a crowd this big. Plus, they had to do better than the first band to keep the crowd going. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't think Red Link was half bad.

"Shut up, jerk," Kagome snarled. "Why would I be nervous anyways? I know we can do ten times better than you guys did."

Inuyasha glared back at her biting his tongue so what he wanted to say wouldn't come out. Instead he just smirked at her and shrugged.

"Fine," he said. "We'll just have to see. Won't we?"

After Inuyasha and Kagome's little chat, Twisted Pretty was up. They didn't get any fancy entrance though since they were completely new and they didn't have much respect yet to have any special effects or anything of that nature.

Kagome stood in front of the crowd nervously. Some were looking at her with excitement while others mellowed out and seemed bummed out by the bands presence. Ayame had noticed this as well and began to pretend to get her bass extra clean. Kagome was about to give up all together, but one thing made her stay on that stage. Inuyasha. He had told her that they couldn't do it and now she would prove to his smug ass that she could. That they could.

She started the lead guitar in and Ayame and Sango quickly followed. She then realized that she hadn't introduced the band or the song and mentally kicked herself. Well, it was to late now.

"Looking out on this cold icy night

Trying to figure out my wrongs from rights

I'm not sure why I'm here or how I got here

But maybe it was just plain fear"

The lights suddenly grew slightly dim as different darker colors swirled around. Kagome found herself smiling about this. So they did get a light show.

"Stumbling through this game of Life

And trying to escape Death's cold scythe

No one's sure what they're doin'

But hopefully it won't leave me in ruin"

The audience had finally warmed up to the girls and where cheering them on excitedly. Just like they had done for Red Link.

"How can you tell the glass has broken

How can you see through the words I've spoken

Will do you haunt me forever

Where's the damn lever

Get me off this silly roller coaster ride

My brain is swelling inside

And my feeling mixed into something

But it's better then nothing

Cold rooms filled with my dreams

These lies need to go it seems

When you decide to stop

I might decide to give you a thought"

Kagome did a guitar solo quickly as the end of the song came near and she realized that she was nervous at all.

"How can you tell the glass has broken

How can you see through the words I've spoken

Will do you haunt me forever

Where's the damn lever"

The crowd cheered frantically when the song ended and Kagome found herself smiling on the outside, but smirking evilly on the inside. She had sure shown Inuyasha.

After the Twisted Pretty had finished their first on the road concert they took a bow and ran backstage proudly. Kagome especially. She couldn't wait to find that pin headed, jerk faced, piece of…

"That was a wonderful performance."

Kagome stopped when she heard the voice of a man behind her and spun around quickly to see a young man standing behind her. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. From the looks of it he was around her age and seemed quit friendly.

"Oh, thank you," she said pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"My name's Hojo," he said a smile. "I'm here to do an interview with Red Link. Would you know where they are by any chance?"

"Um, I don't know," she answered. "I was just about to go look for them. You can come with me if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Hojo said delightfully.

"By the way, my name's Kagome," Kagome said turning around to face him again.

The sort of just stood there for a moment quietly and looked at each other. Neither of them sure why, but they continued to anyways. Kagome wasn't sure what to say while Hojo just had no clue what to do.

'He's kind of cute,' Kagome thought looking him over rather quickly.

'I think I've seen her before,' Hojo thought doing the same as her. 'Oh, I know.'

"Kagome Higarashi?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I went to high school with you!" Hojo exclaimed happily. "Remember me? I…"

"Took me to the Winter Formal, yeah, I remember now," she said blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I can't believe you remember me! That's great!" Hojo said happily. "We should go out for coffee sometime, Kagome, so we can just see what's been up these last few years."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she said smiling. "I think I'll only be here for tonight though."

"Oh! Well, how about dinner?" he asked. "After I interview that band."

"That would be nice," Kagome said trying to keep a smile on. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Alright, great!" Hojo said with a smile. "I'll hurry, ok?"

"Hurry for what?" came a very angry sounding voice. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

Kagome immediately recognized the voice. It was none other than our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha. He had just happened to end up in the right place at the right time.

"Oh, hello, sir," Hojo said a little confused. "I'm here to see Red Link. For an interview."

"Inuyasha! Do you have to be so rude?" Kagome snapped. "Hojo, I'm sorry. This is Inuyasha. He's from red Link."

"You're from red Link?" Hojo asked. "Do you mind sitting down for a second, sir?"

"Yes, I do mind. And what the hell are you doing with Kagome?" he asked growling slightly.

Kagome was a little "blown away" by his over protectiveness, but tried to just ignore it.

"Inuyasha, we were just talking," she said quietly.

"You better not lay a finger on her," he growled obviously ignoring Kagome.

"I'm sorry," Hojo stuttered. "I didn't know you two were dating."

A sudden silence then filled their ears and flooded in all around them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Hojo a little dumbly and angrily at the same time.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" they both yelled.

"Could you seriously see me dating a jerk like him!" Kagome yelled pointing at Inuyasha.

"Jerk? I would never date a bitch like you anyways! Never!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well, than that solves that doesn't it! I hate you and you hate me! And we will never EVER, Date each other! Not if you were the last bozo on earth!" Kagome yelled storming off towards the bus.

Inuyasha just glared in her direction while Hojo stood hunkered down slightly.

"Um, Mr. Inu..." Hojo started quietly.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped walking away from the dumbfounded reporter.

Sorry this one took so long, folks. I just got a new computer so I'll be typing like a mad man! AHAHA! Anyways, thanks for reading.


	6. Navy Blue Jacket

Chapter 6: Navy Blue Jacket

A week passed and Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't made any eye contact or spoken to each other. Everyone else was still confused about it, but they weren't really surprised at all. Inuyasha and Kagome always fought anyways. Hojo never got his interview or his dinner either.

"Just apologize," Miroku told his still angry friend. "Girls like it when you blame yourself for whatever went wrong. Then everything will be back to normal."

"I'm not apologizing," Inuyasha grumbled while pulling his straw in and out of his cup. "She should be the one apologizing."

"What happened anyways?" Miroku asked stuffing a fry into his mouth. "Something dumb? Why do I even ask? Of course it was."

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha answered throwing a crumpled up napkin at the bassist. "It's none of your business in the first place. Why would you care?"

"Honestly?'" Miroku asked looking up at his friend.

"Honestly."

"Well," Miroku pushed his food towards the center of the table and made careful note not to make eye contact with Inuyasha. "I'm more worried about Kagome than you. You always do stuff like this and what if you really hurt her feelings? Don't you care?"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha mumbled angrily. "She doesn't care either way, so I don't want to waste my time with her any more. I have more important things to worry about."

"Inuyasha," Miroku started. "You are never going to get married."

Inuyasha just shrugged not really caring about it at the moment. He didn't plan on getting married in the first place. He knew Miroku would end up getting married someday. Maybe Kouga. Maybe.

"You are the strangest man I know Inuyasha," Miroku said pulling out some money to pay for his lunch. "Don't you want to have kids?"

"Nope. Kids don't like me and I don't like kids. They're loud, annoying, and… and... well, they're just kids," Inuyasha stuttered.

Miroku just rolled his eyes and got up to go pay the bill. Inuyasha followed behind him with his hands in his pockets. From the looks of it, in deep thought.

Back at the bus hell had broken loose without Inuyasha. It was truly amazing. Kagome was tearing papers all over her bed yelling "I HATE HIM!" while Sango was arguing with Ayame about the band logo and a mixture of other problems. Poor little Kouga ended up taking refuge at the nearest gas station since Inuyasha and Miroku just got up and left him. And to top it all off, there was extremely loud heavy metal on to match Kagome's anger.

"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" Kagome yelled tearing another paper with a doodle of a hung Inuyasha on it. "I HATE HIM!"

"What! Ayame that's the worst idea you've come up with all day!" Sango yelled at the red-head.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!" Ayame snapped.

"I already told what I wanted to do!" Sango yelled throwing her hands into the air with frustration. "Did you not hear me!"

"I HATE HIM!"

"I don't like it!" Ayame shouted.

"Well, I do!" Sango shouted back.

"I HATE HIM!"

"It's ugly!" Ayame pointed out.

"No it's not!" Sango retorted. "You have it upside down!"

"I HATE HIM!"

"WE KNOW YOU DO!" Sango and Ayame found themselves both yelling.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Miroku asked wide eyed in the bus entrance.

"None of your business!" Ayame yelled.

"Apparently, nothing is my business anymore," Miroku snapped crossly at pretty much everyone.

Then a frenzy of arguing burst out from all of them and the music didn't help. Kagome was yelling at Sango, Sango was yelling Ayame, Ayame was yelling at Miroku, Miroku was yelling at Kagome, Kagome was yelling Ayame, Ayame was yelling at Sango, Sango was yelling Miroku, Miroku was yelling Ayame, Ayame was yelling at Kagome, Kagome was yelling at Miroku, and Miroku was yelling at Sango. It was just a huge mess. Inuyasha was the only one who was quiet for once. Then again, he was outside of the bus listening to it all.

Inuyasha had a head ache and was tired. He climbed into the bus right through the arguing. None of them even stopped to look at him. He didn't even care. He climbed into his bed and lay curled in a ball facing the wall. Finally, after about ten minutes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone did to. They all looked towards Inuyasha's bunk to see him laying there. Kagome immediately felt her rage come back when she saw the little lump that was Inuyasha.

"You stay out of this, mutt!" she yelled.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he grumbled irritably.

Kagome just turned her head angrily and looked down at her paper filled bed. She felt like strangling someone. Mostly Inuyasha, but anyone would have to do at the moment. She was surprised that he hadn't started to yell yet. Besides when he told them all to shut up. Miroku had even lost his temper. Everyone was in a very bad mood.

"All of you just shut up," Inuyasha said quietly.

After that no one said anything. They just carried on with their business. Kagome cleaned her bed off, Miroku turned off the music, Ayame read a magazine, Sango left to go to the nearest park, and Kouga finally came back.

The time passed by slowly, but it finally did pass. Miroku had left to go find Sango since she hadn't come back yet and Ayame was showering. Kouga was ready for bed, but refused to sleep while Inuyasha was awake. Kagome had gone just outside the bus to get away from everyone. Mostly Inuyasha. She hated him and was determined to keep it that way.

After searching through the various parks, Miroku was ready to give up. He couldn't find Sango anywhere. Plus it was cold and his navy blue jacket wasn't doing its job very well. As he turned around he thought he saw someone near a pond all huddled up. He slowly went that way and realized it was just the girl he was looking for.

"I've been looking for you."

Sango looked up quickly with a startled look. Then she stumbled to her feet obviously freezing since she was wearing a tank top. She thought she would have gotten hot since she had been jogging, but also didn't expect to be out this late.

"Miroku," she said putting her arms around her body. "You scared me. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Looking for you," he said smiling.

"Oh, you didn't have to I'm…"

"Fine?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow at her. "If you say that I'd say you were lying."

Sango looked away not answering him. She kind of felt bad for earlier when she had yelled at him and everyone else. Miroku noticed her sadness or whatever she was feeling and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Or is it none of my business?"

He laughed a little trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. She wasn't going to tell him. He confirmed this by looking at her and realizing that she would probably never share her problems with a guy like him.

"You know what?" he said smiling at her. "You don't have to tell me. Ok? But, if you want to, feel free. I won't tell anyone. But if you don't tell me, tell somebody, ok? Please."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Then he felt her stiffen a bit and released her to take off his jacket. He flung it over her shoulders lightly. The air quickly sent chills down his spine and he immediately started to shiver. But he didn't care at the moment. Then he pulled Sango over next to him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on," he said quietly. "You're freezing."

With that they walked back towards the bus in silence. Neither bassist nor drummer said a single word. The merely enjoyed each others presence. Sango had even found herself putting an arm around the poor shivering Miroku who hadn't complained about it once.

Soon the two of them had made it to the bus which was completely dark and silent. Miroku smiled at Sango who climbed into the bus ahead of him. He then felt an involuntary "fuzziness" squirm around in his stomach. Then he followed her into the bus noticing that she was already in her bed with the curtains shut. He frowned a bit but quickly got over it knowing that she was just tired. Than with an exhausted stretch he pulled himself into bed silently. He didn't even realize Sango had escaped with his favorite Navy Blue Jacket.


	7. Twiterpated

Chapter 7: Twiterpated

Sango woke up with a start when she thought she had heard something hit the bus, but nothing had. It was just her dreams interrupting the fine line of reality. She sat up as far as she could in her little bunk and wrapped her blankets around. The blanket was a bit small to be a blanket though. So she looked down to spread it out more, but then she realized that it wasn't a blanket at all. It was a jacket. Miroku's blue jacket.

'He never took it back,' she thought holding the jacket up in front of her.

She cocked her head to the side and sighed quietly to herself. It was nice of him to do that for her. Go looking for her and all. She still wasn't sure why he'd done that for her, but it was still pretty sweet of him.

With a broad smile, Sango laid back down still holding the jacket far out in front of her. Then she released her grip on it and it floated down back on top of her. She curled up again to go back to sleep when she heard the bus doors open rather loudly. With a raise of her brow she opened up her curtain to see Kagome and Ayame going through the doors.

"What are you two doing," she whispered trying not to wake the boys.

"We're going out," Ayame said quietly. "Want to come?"

"Where?" Sango said getting out of her bed and leaving the jacket.

Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and then back at Sango with a shrug. They had no clue where they were going and it was about five in the morning. But Sango decided to follow anyways. She still had her clothes on from last night, but she told them to hold on so she could change her shirt. Then they were off.

About three hours and the bus was had just started to come alive.

"Where is everyone?" Miroku asked looking around for the girls.

"You think they just left?" Kouga asked sitting in a seat.

"I don't know if they'd just leave without telling us," Miroku said putting hand to his chin.

"They left a few hours ago," Inuyasha confirmed from his bunk.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked glaring over at the unusually quiet hanyou.

"I heard them leave," Inuyasha said drawing on his hand with a pen. "They didn't say where they were going though. They just left."

"And you didn't bother to do anything because?" Miroku started staring up at Inuyasha.

"Because I don't care what they do. In my opinion, we should just leave them," Inuyasha said a bit angrily.

"You are so cold hearted," Miroku said shaking his head.

"You're just saying that because you like Sango," Inuyasha retorted.

"What?" Miroku said a little off guard.

"Don't try and hide it. Kouga and I know you do," Inuyasha snickered. "You get all… oh how should I put it? 'Twiterpated'."

"What the hell is twiterpated?" Miroku demanded.

Kouga laughed a little and said, "For example, you're walking along, minding your own business. There's no one to the left nor to the right. And then all of a sudden, you run right smack into a pretty face!"

"You began to get weak in the knees," Inuyasha said acting like it was some sort of horror story. "Your heads in whirl! And you feel as light as a feather. Before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what?"

"You caught in a loop! And you've completely lost your head!" Kouga butted in.

Miroku starred at the two with a face full of confusion and frustration. He shook his head and leaned against the bunks.

"You guys are so full of it," he mumbled. "Where did you get that anyways? I know you guys aren't creative enough to figure something like that out."

"Bambi," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. "Duh. Have you not seen "Bambi" or something? It's a classic Miroku."

"Sorry, that show scared the crap out of me and couldn't get past the part when Bambi's mom died," Miroku answered. "How did you memorize all of that anyways?"

"I'm a singer, Miroku, I always memorize things," Inuyasha said. "But you're getting of topic my love sick friend."

"I'm not in love," Miroku said putting his hand to his forehead obviously frustrated with Inuyasha.

"Then why are you so nice to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm just being polite."

"Liar," Inuyasha smirked. "You are in L O V E."

Miroku just glared at Inuyasha. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment. Maybe he was in love? That was impossible. He'd only known her for a few weeks in the first place. So how could he be in love?

"Inuyasha, even if I was in love, why would you care in the first place?"

"Because then our trio would be down to two," Inuyasha explained.

"What makes you think that?" Miroku asked him.

"Once a girl comes into a guys life, especially a guy like you, she always comes before the band. Soon, there will be no band left," Inuyasha continued. "So if you fall in love it's almost guaranteed that you'll want the best for your little lover bunny. So you'll just forget about us."

Miroku seemed to be staring into space for a moment. He didn't think he'd ever forget about the band. He was certain he wouldn't. Inuyasha was just full of crap. He was just jealous of Miroku.

"Inuyasha, let's just drop the subject for now, ok?" Miroku asked as politely as he possibly could at the moment.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the love struck bassist and disappeared into the dark corners of his bunk.

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango had found their way to a small, but suitable, mall and were searching all the stores for some interesting items. They had soon stumbled across one store that had some of the strangest clothes they had ever seen. So they walked inside to see what they could find.

Sango was the first to stumble upon something she liked. It was a black and pink striped tee shirt with nothing really special about it. She just happened to like it a lot. Then she decided to see if there were any pants to go with it or something. After looking through a pile of jeans she managed to find some black capri's with strings to tie the bottoms as high or low as you wanted. With a cheerful smile Sango walked over to the dressing room to try on her clothes.

Kagome and Ayame weren't having as much luck. Sure the found a bunch of stuff they liked but they would always point out some kind of flaw in each others choice of clothing.

"Hey guys! What do you think?" Sango's voice came from behind the two.

"Wow, Sango. How come you find all the good stuff?" Ayame asked.

Sango spun around proudly in her pink and black striped shirt, black capri's, and pink converse she had quickly added to the outfit. She smiled brightly at the two girls who still couldn't understand her extremely good mood. Most days Sango was the last one to choose something to wear. She was always very picky, but not today.

"Sango, you're sure in a good mood today," Kagome pointed out finally.

"Yeah, did we miss something? Yesterday you were just as angry as we were and now you're on cloud nine," Ayame added.

"I am?" Sango asked twirling her hair around her pointer finger.

"Yeah, what happened? Did we miss something?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Well... uh," Sango stumbled with her words for a bit and then spoke up again. "Why don't I get you guys some clothes for the next concert? My treat!"

Kagome and Ayame raised an eyebrow at Sango suspiciously. Sango was defiantly hiding something, but what?

"Sango, you're not telling us something," Kagome said smoothly.

"What do you mean?" Sango replied.

Kagome and Ayame just stared at her with one of those "don't try and hide it" looks until Sango finally gave in.

"Ok, fine," she said. "I'll tell you after we get some food, ok? But first pick something out."


	8. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secret

"What? You're kidding!" Kagome said shocked. "You really like.."

"Kagome!" Sango put her hand over Kagome's mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence. "Shh! You can't say anything! Ok?"

Kagome glanced over at Ayame who was just as surprised as her. Except Ayame remained quiet instead of almost yelling Sango's secret out to the world like Kagome had done.

"Sango," Ayame started. "That is so cute!"

"Sango! They're the enemy!" Kagome whispered.

"You're just saying that because you don't get along with Inuyasha!" Sango snapped.

Kagome frowned when she realized that was probably true. Either that or she was just being over protective of her best friend ever. Sango had never really admitted to liking guys! Especially perverts like…

"Hey, what are you three doing here?"

The girls turned around to see Miroku and Kouga. Miroku smiled at the three sweetly as Kagome starred daggers at him. Sango noticed this and quickly elbowed Kagome in the arm, which quickly made her stop what she was doing.

"Oh, hi guys!" Ayame said smiling back. "You guys want to sit down?"

"Uh, sure," Kouga said pulling a seat over to their table. "When did you girls get here anyways? We haven't seen any of you all day."

"You know, just spending some quality time with each other," Kagome muttered.

"Did you want us to leave then?" Miroku asked before sitting down.

"No!" Sango blurted out.

"Oh… Ok," Miroku said sitting down.

"So where's Inuyasha," Sango said trying to start conversation as a blush appeared on her face. "Sleeping maybe?"

"No, he's here some where," Kouga explained. "He split up with us when we first got here. Who knows, he might already be gone."

"Hopefully he'll get lost or maybe get hit by a car," Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Kouga asked looking over at Kagome.

"Nothing," Kagome said with a smile. "I was just humming to myself. That's all."

Inuyasha had wonder all around the stupid mall and was bored out of his mind. He didn't understand what was so great about this place! It was worse than his home town! And that place was boring. He sighed as leaned against the railing on the second floor. He watched people walking by with their kids, family, boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, and friends. He let out a long sigh of frustration and gloominess. Nothing worthwhile ever happened any more. If Kikyo was still around he was sure he'd be living it up some where. But no such luck for him. He was stuck with that stupid annoying Kagome most of the time.

"Damn, my life sucks," he mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should jump then," a stern voice told him.

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"I see you all shopping," Kouga pointed out as the five of them walked out of the food court.

"Yeah, we went this morning," Sango said smiling.

"That's where you three ran off to then," Miroku said smiling back at her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, Sango."

Sango looked up at him quickly with surprise trying to hold back a blush. Kagome made a little growling noise while Ayame hit her in the back of the head softly so no one would notice. Kouga of course just smirked since he knew almost exactly what was going on after this morning's conversation.

"Um... sure," Sango answered.

Just before Miroku could pull Sango aside Kouga said something to no one in particular which got everyone's attention.

"Is it just me or has Inuyasha gotten taller?" he asked.

"Whoa!" Ayame suddenly gasped. "Talk about a growing over night!"

"Wait, that can't be Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "He dresses too nice to be Inuyasha."

"The only other person I know who looks like Inuyasha," Miroku began. "Would have to be…"

"What the hell do you want anyways?" Inuyasha snapped at his half brother. "You never bother to talk to me."

"Actually, I was just hoping that you'd take my advice and jump," the man answered.

"Ha, ha, funny," Inuyasha snapped.

"Well look who it is!" Miroku said walking over before a fight could break out. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru kept his emotionless gaze on Inuyasha who had his arms crossed angrily. The rest of the gang followed Miroku and Sango followed with disappointment written all over her face.

"What are they doing here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Who?" Miroku asked curiously.

Inuyasha just shook his head and glared crossly at the ground. Miroku shrugged it off getting the picture. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome there.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru said looking at the smiling man beside Inuyasha. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Oh nothing! We're on tour!" Miroku answered with a smile.

"On tour?" Sesshomaru confirmed more than asked. "I see. I'm surprised you got this far. Someone get married?"

"What? Married?" Miroku asked following Sesshomaru's gaze over to the girls. "Oh! No, no! We're on tour with them! That's why they're here."

Sesshomaru nodded and then looked back at his pouting brother. Then he walked towards him with his hand out. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at his hand. There was a card in it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My phone number," Sesshomaru answered. "Call me when you get the chance."

"What? Are you crazy! Why the hell would I want to call you! And why would you want me to call in the first place?"

"Just do it," Sesshomaru said.

Then he turned around and left a furious Inuyasha who was getting ready to rip the card to shreds. Luckily Miroku took it from him to look at it.

"Hmm… strange. Sesshomaru want to make contact with you," Miroku said flipping the card over to see if there was a backside. "Since when have you two got along?"

"Never," Inuyasha confirmed. "I'm leaving."

"Where?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered. "Anywhere besides here."

Miroku frowned as Inuyasha walked off and then put the card into his back pocket. He walked back over to the others still glancing at Inuyasha until he disappeared.

"That was his brother?" Kagome asked.

"Half brother," Miroku corrected. "They don't get along very well. I'm surprised they didn't try to rip each other's throats out. Oh by the way..."

Everyone was looking at Miroku waiting for him to finish his sentence that he seemed to hold in suspense for all of them. Miroku smiled and looked around at all of them.

"What? I just wanted to say we should get back to the bus soon," he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards the exit. Sango sighed sadly and dragged behind the rest of them silently. Miroku seemed to notice this and slipped behind everyone to get next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered putting on a smile.

Miroku nodded and thought for a minute. Than he took a rather deep breath and wrapped his hand around Sango's right one. Sango blushed and looked up at him, but he seemed to be concentrating on walking perfectly straight.

"Sango," she heard him whisper. "I want you to know something. I think, well Inuyasha brought this to my realization, I love you."


	9. Uh Oh Spaghetti ‘O

Chapter 9: Uh Oh Spaghetti 'O

"You are such a wimp," Miroku told Inuyasha. "Just dial the number and actually wait for someone to pick up. It's not that hard."

"It is hard," Inuyasha mumbled holding Miroku's cell phone open. "Why should I call him anyways? He probably just wants to tell me how disgraceful I am or something pointless like that."

"You never know," Miroku protested. He might have something important to say."

"I doubt it."

"Wimp."

"Fine, I'll call!" Inuyasha said dialing the number that was on the card.

They both sat in silence as the phone rang. It rang a few times and the two boys kept exchanging glances every now and then.

"See, he's not even... Hello?" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence to hear a female voice come on the line.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, um, I think I've got the wrong number," Inuyasha squeaked thinking Sesshomaru did this to make him angry.

"Well, who are you trying to call? Maybe I can help?" she asked.

"I was calling my brother," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh! You must be Inuyasha! Hold on, I'll go get Sesshomaru right now," she said rather excitedly.

"Oh… ok."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously wanting to know the details. Inuyasha just gave him a stern look so he'd just wait a little longer. Miroku started sulk and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Hello," Sesshomaru's voice came.

"Ok, I called. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "And who the hell was that chick?"

"That's what I wanted to call you about," Sesshomaru answered. "I wanted to invite you to our baby shower."

"Baby shower!" Inuyasha almost yelled. "What the hell! When the hell did you get married? Wait! When did you... Never mind…"

"It was a private wedding, ok? Just be glad you are invited to this particular event. If it wasn't for Sara you wouldn't be invited in the first place," Sesshomaru told him.

"Who's Sara?" Inuyasha asked.

"My wife," Sesshomaru said seriously. "My address should be on that card I gave you. The party is Friday at noon. You better show up. Bye."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else Sesshomaru had already hung up on him. He frowned at the phone and threw it at Miroku. Luckily, Miroku caught it and then looked up at Inuyasha with surprise.

"Sesshomaru's married? And he's having a kid?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Sara's having the kid," Inuyasha corrected.

"You know what I meant," Miroku said rolling his eyes. "So we've never met this Sara have we?"

"No."

"Very interesting," Miroku said. "Alright, I'll leave you alone then. By the way, you should really apologize to Kagome. It's been more than a week since you two even made eye contact."

"I'd like to keep it that way," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Miroku said.

Miroku got up from the bench he and Inuyasha had been using for the past hour at a very small park. Inuyasha just sat there with a grumpy look plastered on his face. He hated family events and apologizing. This week was really going to suck.

Miroku quickly walked back to the bus which was parked behind a hotel. The other bands they were touring with who were "big" got to use hotel rooms. But Miroku didn't really care. The bus was perfectly fine for him. He smiled as he stepped onto the bus, but didn't see anyone. Then he found a note on one of the seats. He picked it up and it read:

Miroku and/or Inuyasha,

Kagome, Sango, Kouga, and I, Ayame, have gone down to the beach. If you want to come you can! There's a path Kagome and I found right behind the hotel!

-Ayame-

Miroku put the letter back down on the seat and didn't think much of it. It was when he was looking in the tiny refrigerator that he realized something.

"The beach! There are always guys at the beach!" He said springing to his feet. "That means they might try and make a move on Sango! I can't let that happen!"

With that he ran out of the bus as fast as he could and towards the back of the hotel to search for the path. He soon found it, but it was pretty steep. He sighed and began his trip down towards the beach.

Down on the beach it was a bit windy, but it was still nice. Everybody had their sweaters on and were all walking around the beach kicking sand around. Kouga was the only one brave enough to roll up his jeans, take off his socks and shoes, and walk in the icy cold water. Ayame soon followed just to prove she wasn't afraid, plus Kagome said she would to and it seemed that Ayame was a bit jealous of her friend.

"Ah, it's cold," Kagome said tiptoeing in the water next to Ayame. "I think my feet are going numb."

Sango just laughed as the other three waded through the cold water holing their shoes and socks. She wasn't going to get in that water and she made that clear to all of them when they got there. She sighed as she watched a few seagulls fly by, but it was a happy sigh. She had been in a very good mood since that day at the mall, which was two days ago. Miroku had been a little quieter around her since then, but he never bothered her when she had never actually said anything about loving him back or even having feelings for him. Maybe he was embarrassed because of that? Sango couldn't be sure. She hadn't told anyone about it and it didn't seem like Miroku did either.

"Hey! Look who it is," Kouga said turning around and looking at a figure stumbling down the hill they had come from. "Looks like Miroku decided to come."

Everyone turned to finally see Miroku jump to the bottom onto the sandy beach which he slightly sank in almost loosing his balance. Sango giggled quietly as he brushed himself off and looked around for them.

"Miroku, over here!" Kouga yelled.

Miroku finally saw them and began half walking half jogging over to them. His hair was blown all over making him look like he had a fight with a blow dryer and his clothes were cover in sand and weeds from the climb or fall down. But he still smiled anyways.

"Looks like you had a nice trip."

"I always do," he told Kouga who was trying not to laugh.

Miroku combed out his hair with his fingers and made sure that all of the sand was off of him. After making himself look more presentable, he joined the other three walking alongside the beach. It got very quiet for a moment except for the few times when someone would laugh at Miroku's descent or at Kouga who was in the water deeper than the girls and was having trouble not falling over.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Whoa, whoa," Kouga stuttered. "You want to know where the mutt is? Wow, did I hear that right?"

Kagome just glared through the corners of her eyes at Kouga who shrugged at her. She then looked at Miroku who didn't really seem to hear anything at all. He seemed to be drifting away in his own world.

"Uh, Miroku?" Kagome asked snapping him back into reality. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Yeah, he's at that little park," Miroku answered looking up at the clouds. "Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all," She said. "I'm going to get back to the bus. I'm getting kind of hungry. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Kouga said walking over next to her.

Ayame raised an eyebrow and glared over at the two. Then she walked over to them as they started towards the climb up.

"I'm kind of hungry too," she said following the two.

Once all of them were headed up the steep hill Sango laughed softly and looked back to the endless blue sea. Miroku looked at her and then quickly looked away. He stopped walking after they had almost completely lost sight of the path they had taken to get here. Sango stopped when he did and followed his gaze out towards the sea. He was smiling, but it was easy to see the slight sadness behind his eyes. Sango bit her lip and then walked over closer to him.

"It's really amazing isn't it?" she asked him looking out at the ocean as well. "It seems like it never ends."

"Yeah," was all he said to her.

Sango tried to think of something else to say to the quiet man, but failed. She instead just stood next to him watching the waves come onto the shore and barely miss their feet.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be out there. On a boat of course, but just to have nothing to really worry about except keeping watch on the sails, avoiding storms, and just going where ever you wanted," Miroku finally said breaking the awkward silence. "When I was a kid I lived right next to the beach. When my parents were angry with me I'd just hop out my window and run down to the shore."

Sango smiled as she imagined a tiny version of Miroku stumbling down a hill when he was in trouble. It almost seemed impossible to see Miroku as a kid. She had only known him for a while so maybe that was why she couldn't imagine him little. Of course he couldn't have been as old as he was forever.

"Sounds nice," Sango told him.

"I guess."

"You guess? Did you not like living there or something?" she asked Miroku who seemed to be in his own world again. "Miroku?"

Miroku heard Sango, but didn't say anything. Memories of his childhood were flooding back into his mind. Not so good memories, mixed with the very few good ones. Sure living next to the ocean was great, but not when the only thing you ever wanted it for was too drowned in it.

Seeing that he either didn't hear her or just didn't want to answer the question, Sango just stayed quiet wondering what he was thinking. She felt a little bad since she felt it might be her fault that he was sad. Of course he wouldn't admit if he was sad. She knew he wouldn't want her to worry about him or hurt her feelings. Maybe he really did love her?

Gathering up all of her courage and glanced a few more times at him she took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder.

Miroku turned his head and looked down at her, but before he could say anything Sango had gently put her lips against his and then quickly pulled away turning bright red. They both stood there quietly just standing there glancing at each other ever few seconds. Little did they know that some one else had seen their little smooch.

The next morning everyone woke up around the same time and they all ate beagles silently. Inuyasha and Kagome still wouldn't look at each other, Miroku and Sango were unusually fidgety, and Kouga and Ayame had no clue what had gotten into everyone.

Giving up on trying to figure out why everyone was all quiet and shit, Kouga announced that he was going to a music store and Ayame said she'd go with him. Probably because she didn't want Kagome to go with him. Of course Kagome didn't want to go with Kouga since she kind of knew Kouga had a thing for her. But Kagome soon regretted not going with Kouga. Sango and Miroku left to go have lunch together and she knew Sango would want that time alone with him. Now she was stuck on the bus with Inuyasha.

She sat on the couch like seat by a window looking outside of it gloomily. She couldn't wait till someone got back. Inuyasha was sitting across from her reading the same magazine he had been for almost an hour now. He was defiantly trying to ignore her. She sighed and turned on the portable radio that was sitting next to the micro-wave.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable…_

The song was quickly switched off when Inuyasha flipped the on switch off. He was right next to the radio and Kagome just had the remote. She glared at him and turned it back on.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up?_

_Finally someone you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch…._

Once again Inuyasha turned off the radio and continued looking at his obviously "interesting" magazine. Kagome glared at him again, but he didn't even notice. It was like she wasn't even there. And she wanted to get his attention damn it! Kagome froze for a minute.

'I want his attention?' she thought starting to freak out slightly. 'No, no. You just want to tell him that you want him to stop turning off the radio in a less polite manner. Yeah, that's all.'

"Inuyasha! Stop turning off the... the uh... um... Radio! Stop turning it off!" she said stuttering a lot.

"No," Inuyasha said plain and clearly.

Kagome just stared at him. She was at a lose of words and didn't know why. Why was she just now realizing this? Did she maybe have a little soft spot for this guy? Was that why she was always so nice to him? Ok, so she wasn't always completely nice.

'Oh my God,' she thought. 'I'm just as bad as him! I treat him like crap too! And I…. I even have…"

"Stop staring at me, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome hadn't even noticed, but she had been staring at Inuyasha the whole time while she was going through her thoughts on him. Wait; did he just call her a wench!

"What did you...?" Kagome started, but was cut off by his voice.

"Would you look at that? I didn't even know they were seeing each other," he mumbled looking at the magazine.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked getting up and sitting next to Inuyasha to see what he was talking about. "Oh my... that's Miroku and Sango."

"How did they get a picture of those two kissing anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Looks like when they were down at the beach," Kagome answered looking at the background of the picture. "They're not going to be too happy about this, Inuyasha. I don't think they wanted anyone to know yet."

Inuyasha nodded and turned beat red when he noticed how close Kagome was to him. She was practically on top of him! She had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his leg as she leaned over to get a better look of the picture. And if he turned his head towards her he could see straight down her shirt. He just turned his head completely the other way debating on whether or not he should look again. Sometimes he felt like Miroku had rubbed off onto him way too much.

"INUYASHA, YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled when she followed Inuyasha gaze to a certain part of her body. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

She instinctively punched him right in the face instead of just slapping him and put her arms over her chest angrily. Inuyasha was rubbing the side of his face that had been assailed when Kagome hit his shoulder as hard as she could.

"Damn it, woman!" he yelled. "If you weren't leaning over like that it would have never happened! It's your god damn fault!"

"My fault! I wasn't the one who was looking!" she retorted.

"Well, I'm a freakin' guy! You should have expected that!"

"You are completely right! You ARE the kind of guy who would do that!" she yelled. "You are a huge pervert! You are sick!"

Kagome was about to hit him again when he suddenly tackled her and they both rolled onto the floor. Lucky Inuyasha still landed on top and he pinned her arms back behind her head and made sure she couldn't kick him where it would count.

"You going to shut the hell up now!" he yelled.

"NO!" She yelled. "Now get off of me…!"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence Inuyasha forced a kiss onto her lips. She surprised herself when she kissed him back.

"Oops," came Kouga's voice. "Are we disturbing you two?"

Before Inuyasha could pull away he saw a flash out of the corners of his eyes. When Kagome and Inuyasha tore the kiss apart there was stupid Kouga with a reporter next to him. And the damned guy kept taking pictures!


	10. A Thousand Little Pieces

Chapter 10: A Thousand Little Pieces

"KOUGA! YOU FU..." Inuyasha started, but Kagome shot her hands up and covered his mouth before the reporter could get an even more interesting story.

The reporter back up a little and Ayame poked her head to see a very enraged Inuyasha on top of a very humiliated Kagome. She just smiled since this gave her the idea that Kouga was all hers now.

Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha off of her and he stumbled back bumping his head on the seat. She instantly tried to think of a cover up for this mess and looked around for any ideas of what she could say. But Kouga cut in before anyone could say anything.

"This guy wanted to interview you two and Miroku and Sango. But they aren't here and you two seem to be… uh... busy," Kouga said walking backwards out of the bus.

"Wait, what about my interview?" the reporter demanded.

"Now is NOT the time," Kouga said dragging the reporter out of the bus.

When everyone left, except for Kagome and Inuyasha, it got quiet as the two stared at the bus door.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

"What now!" Kagome yelled angrily at him.

"That guy's got a picture of us!" Inuyasha yelled getting up and heading towards the door. "He can't print those! That would be humiliating!"

"Yeah for me! A guy like you should want a picture of me kissing him in a magazine!" Kagome snapped. "You are as ugly as hell!"

"No time for that!" Inuyasha said forcing the doors open. "I'm getting that camera!"

"What?! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled starting to get up. "You can't just take his camera!"

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha said running through the now opened doors. "Hey! I'll give you your interview alright!"

Kouga eyes got a little larger as Inuyasha came towards the reporter and himself. The reporter seemed delighted that Inuyasha was going to let him interview him, but Kouga knew that wasn't all the reporter was in for.

"That would be..." the reporter was soon cut off by Kouga's hand quickly turning him around to face him. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Trust me, sir, now is NOT the time," Kouga tried explaining.

Inuyasha stopped a few feet behind them and knew that if this guy listened to Kouga then that meant Inuyasha would never be able to tear him apart later. He quickly put on a fake smile and relaxed his body. The he rested his hands in his pockets so they wouldn't notice that they were clenched.

"Oh, Kouga, it's fine," Inuyasha lied, trying to sound as sweet as possible. "Why don't you step onto the bus? We can have the interview in there."

The reporter glared at Kouga, turned around, and made his way towards Inuyasha. Then as the reporter passed him Inuyasha looked up at Kouga with his regular pout back on his face. He made a fist with one hand and crushed it into the palm of his opposite hand. After that was "said" and done, Inuyasha turned around and led the reporter onto the bus.

"Why that stupid mutt-face," Kouga mumbled while crossing his arms over his chest. "Thinks he's so great…."

Kagome was just about to look outside the bus when the reporter stepped up in front of her. She instinctively backed up so he could get in, but then realized who she just let in. She was about to say something when Inuyasha appeared after him. He had a devilish smile on his face, which really started to worry Kagome.

Inuyasha closed the doors and then stood behind the reporter who was glancing at the bunks and such. Just as he turned around to ask Inuyasha something, Inuyasha basically jumped at him and before Kagome could protest, the reporter slammed against one wall of bunks with Inuyasha's forearm pressed into his chest.

"Aright now," Inuyasha started. "Why don't we give Inuyasha the little camera now?"

"What! No way! Those pictures go with my story!" the reporter said in protest. "I need them!"

"Uh... Inuyasha, this is what I had in mind when you said you were getting the camera back," Kagome stuttered behind him. "Wait a minute. Why should I be surprised?"

Inuyasha glared at the man for a few minutes and amazingly enough, this seemed to lead to the surrender of the camera. The reporter gave a long sigh and shoved the camera towards Inuyasha stomach since he couldn't get his arms any higher at the moment. Inuyasha took the camera and smiled at him. He then tossed it towards Kagome making the man in his grasp flinch slightly. Thankfully Kagome barely caught it.

"Kagome, dispose of it," Inuyasha said in a dark tone.

"You can't do that!" the reporter yelled.

Kagome looked at the camera and flipped it over trying to figure out how to open it. After about ten minutes of this, both Inuyasha and the reporter were annoyed with it.

"It's a digital," the reporter mumbled. "You just turn it on and…"

"Screw this," Inuyasha said letting go of the reporter and grabbing the camera. "I'll show you what I meant now."

After that said, Inuyasha opened the bus doors and simply dropped the camera onto the asphalt below. The reporter's eyes seemed to grow six sizes bigger as he watched the camera drop in slow motion. Kagome gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

Inuyasha then jumped off the bus onto the camera. A loud crack was heard as he did this and smaller ones followed as he ground it into the ground. This caused the reporter to quickly run to the doors and watch his precious camera be destroyed.

"All you had to do was take out the memory chip!" he yelled dramatically. "Now look at it… Now I'll have to get a new one!"

Inuyasha looked up at the man and then backed up. On the ground was what used to be the camera. A hundred thousand little pieces of plastic now.

"That's better," Inuyasha mumbled. "Now leave. Or you'll be in ten times more pieces next to it!"

The man snarled and was going to say something, but obviously didn't want to meet the fate his camera had come to. So he marched off disappearing into a white van and driving off rather quickly.

"Inuyasha! You are such a jerk!" Kagome yelled hitting him in the back of the head. "I can't believe you did something like that! This was ALL YOUR FAULT to begin with!"

"MY FAULT!" he yelled pointing at himself. "You're the one who hit me!"

"Well, you're the one who got all mushy on me!" Kagome yelled back. "I wasn't the one who started all of this! It WAS you!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered and shoved passed her back onto the bus.

Kagome got a little bug eyed when he did this and quickly grabbed his long silver hair. Then she yanked it back as hard as she could. Inuyasha made a gasping noise and stumbled back slipping on the step up to the bus. Before anyone could do anything, Inuyasha had stumbled down the steps, managing to flip over once, and smacked his left wrist into the ground and his body fell right on top of it.

Once he hit the ground, everything fell silent. His eyes were bugged and just staring at the steps on the bus. Then he groaned and rolled over onto his side, holding his wrist up in front of his face.

"Ow…" he groaned.

When everyone, excluding Sango and Miroku, just stood there looking at him, Inuyasha glared at Kagome and the Kouga and Ayame.

"I said 'OW' GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled at all of then.

Kagome ran down the bus and kneeled down next to him and Ayame quickly did the same only coming from the side of the bus.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Are you alright!?"

Inuyasha glared at her and put his right hand on the ground pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I didn't want YOU'RE help," he said glaring at her still.

Kagome, taken aback by his stubbornness, just sat their for a moment. Then she glared back at him and grabbed his right arm and stood up trying to get him up and Ayame quickly helped her out. To Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome managed to get him up.

"Alright then! You can help yourself from there!" she yelled climbing onto the bus. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha held his wrist in his hand and then turned around and walked towards Kouga. Ayame tilted her head slightly.

"Uh, Inuyasha," Ayame started. "Did you break it? Is it ok?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and kept walking past Kouga.

"Karma," Kouga mumbled towards Ayame. "Now his wrist is in as many pieces as that camera."


	11. Crush On You

Chapter 11: Crush On You

It had been a few days since the camera incident and Inuyasha had been taken to the hospital for his wrist. The good news was that it would heal. The bad news was that it was broken and basically useless until the bones had healed.

So Inuyasha was pissed off at Kagome once again even after all of her apologizing. Now Red Link faced a dilemma, of course, since they lost their guitar player for about a month and couldn't do anything about it unless they found a replacement. But Inuyasha was not going to let them do that.

"I guess we'll just have to cancel our other concerts until his wrist is better," Miroku said with disappointment. "We aren't exactly 'popular' in the main stream yet so I doubt it matters if we show anyway."

"What?! All because mutt-face hurt himself!" Kouga said dropping one of the drumsticks he had been drumming on the table with. "We'll never make it anywhere at this pace! He can still sing, so it's fine! We'll just find a temporary replacement."

"Temporary replacements are never temporary," Inuyasha growled. "If we do get one then he'll just end up staying and I refuse to have anyone replace me."

Kouga was about to yell something until Miroku cut in. He looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Don't you have a baby shower or something?" Miroku asked him. "I could have sworn some sort of event came up or something…"

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled springing out of his bunk and stumbling onto the floor. "I've got Sesshomaru's stupid ass baby shower!"

"Wow, someone married your brother," Kouga mumbled drumming on the table again.

"I've got to go!" Inuyasha said looking through his stuff for some nice clothes. "Wait… where the hell does he live?! He never told me that little detail! Damn him!"

Miroku and Kouga watched quietly as Inuyasha raced back and forth pulling clothes on and off while looking for the card Sesshomaru had given him. Both men couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the freaked out hanyou. It truly was amusing.

Just then Kagome and Sango walked in with bags of clothes possibly. They both smiled at the two seated boys without the slightest notice of Inuyasha who was now scrambling around in the bathroom of the bus.

"Hey gu…" Sango was cut off by a violent shake on the bus and everyone's head whipped towards the source.

"Umm, just out of curiosity," Kagome started. "Is somebody back there or did we get rear ended?"

Both Miroku and Kouga started laughing but the girls seem un-amused and very confused by this.

"Man, that must be one hell of a turd," Kouga said nudging Miroku.

Miroku was still laughing and now the girls seemed to be disgusted. As far as they knew, it could either be Ayame or Inuyasha who was in that bathroom. Whoever it was seemed to be having a difficult time doing whatever it was they were doing.

Just as Sango turned her head to ask about it, Inuyasha came flying out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers and a tank top on. The girls both went silent but neither of the boys were fazed by this.

"Good lord, Inuyasha! Get something on!" Kagome yelled. "You aren't the only one on this bus, you know!"

Instead of making a rude remark or even looking at Kagome, Inuyasha continued fumbling through his things while cursing.

"Ow! Damn it! I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled as he crippled over grabbing his broken wrist in pain.

He had obviously bumped it on something nearby and none of the other people on the bus were interested in asking if he was ok. But that didn't bother Inuyasha one bit. All he wanted to do was get what he needed and get the hell out of there.

He quickly grabbed a red short sleeved shirt with Spider Man on the front and then grabbed some khaki Dickies jeans and pulled them on. Finally he found the card buried in a load of other stuff and was off. Out the bus doors in a flash.

Then there was silence. Everyone just stared at the doors Inuyasha had just run through. Finally Miroku spoke up.

"Um, does anyone know how he's going to get there?"

Everyone remained silent not wanting to offer the already disappeared hanyou any help. Finally Kagome let out a long sigh. This was going to be a really long day.

Kagome ran out the doors after Inuyasha who was already out by the street trying to catch a cab. But none stopped and probably for a good reason. Inuyasha did not look happy at all and Kagome doubted anyone wanted him in the same vehicle as themselves. She wouldn't either. But she would have to or Inuyasha was bound to do something extremely stupid if he didn't have supervision.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome yelled coming up behind him.

No answer.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she asked getting agitated. "Where are you going anyway? I thought you were supposed to be resting because of you arm!"

"Dear Lord, you ask a lot of questions don't you?" he snapped looking back at her. "It's none of your God damned business anyways!"

With that said Inuyasha turned back around and started to get into a cab that had finally stopped for him. Kagome was ready to beat him over the head with anything but instead quickly shoved herself in next to him. She heard Inuyasha gasp slightly when she pushed him further in.

"I'm going to," Kagome stated stubbornly. "I have a duty to monitor you since nobody else had the guts to do it. So you are just going to have to live with it. Got that!"

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a minute and was about to say something until the driver interrupted him and asked him where they were going. In turn, Inuyasha simply handed him the card that he had dug up earlier. The driver looked at it and then nodded handing it back to Inuyasha. Then he took off.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha suspiciously and watched as he folded the small card in half. What was that for anyway? Instead of asking, Kagome quickly tried to snatch while trying to carefully maneuver over his broken wrist. She failed miserably. Inuyasha hardly had to do anything to get it out of her reach. He knew that she wouldn't want to hurt his arm so he merely mover it slightly to the left.

"What do you want that for?" he asked slyly as he raised a brow teasingly.

"It says where we are going," Kagome stated simply with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "So I wanted to see it."

"You could have just asked you know," Inuyasha stated as he held the card out to her. "I…err... we, are going to my brother's house for a baby shower."

Kagome was about to grab the card until she heard him say where they were going. To his brother's house for a baby shower?

"Don't you have a gift or something?" Kagome asked looking around.

"I uh… Well, no, I guess I don't."

"You do realize that you need one don't you?"

"Why? It's not like it's a birthday party," Inuyasha said turning his head and crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha! It's just the way it is," she snapped. "Now tell the driver we need to stop by a shop or something!"

"No."

Kagome glared at him and gave him a 'fine I will' look before turning her attention towards the driver. She leaned forward and tapped his shoulder lightly waiting to get his attention. After she saw his eyes look back at her in the mirror she smiled before she said anything.

"Um, would you mind taking us to a shopping center of some sort?" she asked sweetly. "You see, my friend here needs to grab a present really fast for a party we are going to. So it would really help if you stopped."

The driver shrugged and turned into a shopping center a few moments later. Inuyasha was looking out his window pouting since Kagome had gotten her way. When the car came to a stop Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's should carefully and pulled him out. Reluctantly, he didn't fight back.

"So you'll wait right here?" Kagome asked the driver who once again nodded in reply. "Ok, now come on Inuyasha."

Kagome had to literally drag the unhappy man into a baby store before he finally just gave in and agreed to find something. So they walked through the store quietly and Kagome was the only one who really stopped to look at things. Every now and then she would say how cute something was or point out how adorable it was. Inuyasha just followed her around absent mindedly.

They finally stopped in the clothes area and Kagome started to pick up a little white dress with an elephant on the little pocket on the front.

"Aw! This is adorable! Everything here is so small and cute!" she said holding the little dress in front of her eyes. "What about this, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Its ok, I guess. Hopefully it's a girl then."

"Wait," Kagome paused and then looked over at him. "You don't know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, should I?"

"Well yeah!" she said waving the dress around now. "It's your brother's baby! You have to know these things! I can't… You know what? Never mind. I'm not too surprised about this."

She turned around quickly and put the dress back where it belonged. Inuyasha was a bit surprised at her sudden outburst and then how she just let it go. That was just weird. She never did that.

"Well, now what?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh… I don't know," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Just get boy clothes. Girls can wear boy clothes. It's easier that way."

"No, that's so wrong. You can't do that. If it's a girl you get it cute girly clothes."

"There are rules?" Inuyasha asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, no. I guess not," she said making her way over to the boys clothes. "Let's just find something."

Inuyasha followed and started to look through the clothes as well. It became very quiet between the two and very awkward. Finally, Kagome had to break the tension.

"I've always wanted a little boy," she said cheerfully. "I've always imagined myself raising a little boy. I don't think I could handle a girl with all the drama, you know?"

"Um, I guess," Inuyasha answered with a more than surprised look on his face.

"You guess? Well, don't you want any kids?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it," he said with a shrug. "I'm not very good with the ladies, unless you haven't noticed."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sure there's a girl out there for you," Kagome said patting him softly on the shoulder. "Heck, she might be closer than you think."

"Oh?"

Kagome froze for a moment and then quickly went back to looking for a shirt or something of that matter.

"You know, maybe we should get a stuffed bear or something," she said putting down the clothes ready to go look in another section for a stuffed animal.

"Wow, you changed the subject real quick there," Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes at her. "What's up with that?"

Kagome just kept walking with a little blush appearing on her face. Of course it wasn't her who liked him more than just a friend. No, no. Not her. Or maybe she did? Who was she kidding? He obviously had no interest in her what-so-ever. They were constantly fighting and bickering. How could she fall for him? And how she wished he felt the same way back.

Before Kagome knew it she had a stuffed duck in her hands and was looking at it blankly. She could still feel Inuyasha's eyes on her. But she pretended that she didn't know. He would just have to drop it.

"You never answered my question," Inuyasha said plucking the fluffy little duck from her hands. "You know someone who is interested in me, Kagome?"

"I never said that," she said as she turned from him to pick up another stuffed animal.

"Then why are you acting so nervous about me wondering?" Inuyasha asked putting the duck back on a shelf. "I think you do know someone, but you're just too much of a chicken to tell me. But that's ok. I understand. I wouldn't tell you who liked you either. Although, I do have to say that he is a very handsome guy."

Kagome's ears perked up and she quickly turned to face Inuyasha. A smile crept across her excited features as he said this. Somebody liked her? She had boyfriends in the past and knew most of them ended up being jerks, but maybe this guy could help her forget about Inuyasha.

"Really! Who?" she asked still smiling.

Inuyasha smirked and shrugged as he turned towards the shelves of stuffed toys again. He picked up a big floppy lion and squished its soft body between his fingers. Now he had Kagome's interest.

"Oh, come on," she begged. "Tell me! Please Inuyasha."

"On one condition," he said throwing the lion back with its friends. "You tell me who has a crush on me. Then I'll have no problem in telling you who likes you."

"Inuyasha, come on," Kagome begged. "I'll just give you a hint. She... um… really loves daisies because they always manage to make her smile."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously. So she expected him to go around with daisies until some girl smiled at him? He was about to object until he just shrugged and smiled. He then nodded accepting her hint.

"Ok," he said. "I'll give you a hint then. The guy who likes you will probably never admit it because you two hardly ever have a long decent conversation and the fact that he doesn't know you that well."

"Ok," Kagome said obviously confused. "No other hints then?"

Inuyasha shook his head and then picked up a spotted puppy from the rest of the stuffed animals. It was white with brown patches on it and was very smooth. It also had a little yellow bow on its neck so Inuyasha could make it look like he had put it there just for this particular event.

"Let's get going. I really don't want to be late."


	12. Caught You

Chapter 12: Caught You

After relocating their taxi and sitting silently in the back for almost thirty minutes, the couple finally arrived at their destination.

Kagome was the first to get out of the car and make her way towards the rather large home. Inuyasha followed her and held the stuffed animal gently under his left arm making sure not to hurt himself. They both stood back for a few minute to stare it the home.

It wasn't huge but it wasn't small or medium sized either. It was somewhere in between massive and normal. The entrance was pretty fancy as well. A courtyard with a nice gate and porch surrounded by beautiful white jasmines growing on the posts.

Finally, Inuyasha grunted and made his way towards the door. It was typical for his brother to have the nice house, the beautiful wife, the first grandchild, the amazing entrance, elegant parties, with even more elegant people. Everything his brother did was perfect while Inuyasha was the complete opposite.

Inuyasha lived in a bus, had a dead ex girlfriend, no plans of children, no time for parties, and knew complete psychos. He was nothing like his brother was and probably never would be.

Kagome followed Inuyasha slowly up to the door and waited behind him as he rung the door bell. Then Inuyasha shifted his weight and stared impatiently at the door.

"So this is your brother's house?" Kagome asked looking around. "It's nice."

"I guess," Inuyasha grumbled still looking at the door.

Then the door opened slightly and a woman with a slim face, long dark black wavy hair, and silver blue eyes peeked out at them. Instantly a smile appeared on her face and she quickly swung the door open to let them in. Inuyasha and Kagome then got a full look at her. She must have been Sesshomaru's wife considering the large bump on her belly.

"You must be Inuyasha!" She said happily. "Please, come in!"

That was her for sure. Inuyasha knew that voice from the phone call he had given Sesshomaru. She was the woman that picked of, therefore, making her Sara.

Inuyasha stepped back to let Kagome in first, which surprised her a bit since it was rare to see any manners from him. He quickly followed and shut the door behind him. Before them was a hallway to what looked like a living room and another door that possibly led to the bathroom. Towards the living room, voices could be heard talking and laughing.

'Laughing?' Inuyasha thought sarcastically. 'In Sesshomaru's house? That's weird.'

The woman quickly turned around to face the two before entering with a large smile on her face.

"I'm Sara, Sesshomaru's wife," she said shaking both Kagome and Inuyasha's hand. "And you're Inuyasha, I know. And you are?"

"Oh," Kagome said realizing that Sara was looking her way. "My name's Kagome. It's pleasure to meet you, Sara."

Sara smiled and waved them towards the living room where five men, a little girl, and a green toad thing where. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the little toad who just stared back for a moment.

While Kagome stared at the toad, two men in particular caught Inuyasha's eye. The first was Sesshomaru who was sitting on a white couch in between two dark haired young men. Then on an arm chair next to the small fireplace was his father with Rin, Sesshomaru's 7 year old adopted daughter, on his lap. Inuyasha just remained silent as Sara began to introduce everyone. In turn, everyone quieted down to look at the newcomers. Before Sara could start Inuyasha's father cut in.

"Inuyasha, my boy!" he said setting Rin down on the chair as he got up and hugged his son.

"Hi, dad," he mumbled as he got squeezed.

His dad let go and held his son by the shoulders looking him up and down carefully. It had been five years since the two last saw each other. Inuyasha was a twenty-three year old man instead of the angry eighteen year old who left to start a career in music.

"Look how you've grown," he said with a smile. "And you've even got yourself a girlfriend as well. I guess I should be expecting more grandchildren then."

"Actually, she's just a friend of mine," Inuyasha pointed out. "Dad, this is Kagome. Kagome, dad...er... Inu-no-taisho. And everybody, this is Kagome..."

Inuyasha looked around at the less familiar people and then at his brother and his little assistant, Jaken the toad.

"Ah, Kagome?" Inu-no-taisho repeated. "What a lovely name and a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Kagome said shaking his hand.

Kagome had to admit that she was very surprised with Inuyasha's father. She had expected him to be more like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Instead he seemed a lot friendlier than either of his son's. Kagome didn't mind this of course. The man did look like his son's however. They were almost the spitting image of their father.

All three of them were tall, lean, with long silver hair, and the same stunning golden eyes that Kagome admired so much. The only differences besides personality, was Inuyasha's cute ears and Sesshomaru's cold stern look.

"Alright everyone," Sara started. "This is Inuyasha, my brother-in-law, and Kagome. Inuyasha, Kagome, the man to the left of Sesshomaru is my oldest brother, Sage."

The man smiled at them and waved. He had sunglasses hiding his eyes and short spiked black hair. A gentle smile stayed easily across his lips like every other feature on his face. He looked like slim man, but was shorter then Inuyasha and his brother and father.

Then Sara pointed to the man to the right of Sesshomaru and said, "And he is our baby brother, Sven. And that guy over there sitting on the floor is the middle boy, Skye."

The other two gave a smile so they could let the two newcomers know who their sister was talking about.

The first one, Sven, looked taller than his two older brothers and had the same face as his sister. Calm blue eyes and shaggy black hair framed his face. Skye, on the other hand, was probably the shortest of the boys, but taller than his sister. He the same blue eyes and dark black wavy hair. His hair was cut the shortest, but his bangs were long and framed his face perfectly.

"Oh, and Kagome, you probably haven't met Jaken," Sara said referring to the frog, "Or my daughter, Rin," she said this time referring to the little girl in the arm chair.

Kagome shook her head and smiled at the two. The little girl smiled back, but the toad was already walking into a different room mumbling something.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Sara asked.

"Actually," the toad said appearing from the other room. "Lunch is ready."

"Oh, then let's go into the backyard!" Sara said cheerfully.

With that, everyone got up to make their way towards the sliding glass door to the backyard. Kagome and Inuyasha were both guessing that there was a table set up back there so they both followed. Inuyasha set his gift down on an end table and followed Kagome outside.

Outside there was a picnic table set up in the big grassy back yard. It was a very nice yard at that. There was a swimming pool, hot tub, and a swing set for Rin. Besides the patio with lawn chairs and such on it, there was grass and even a small garden. There were flowers growing up the fence that went around the yard as well.

After lunch and Sara opening up the presents that everyone had brought, everyone split off into their own groups. Rin was playing with her Uncle Sven and Grandpa Inu-no-taisho. Sesshomaru, Skye, Sage, and Jaken were sitting at the table talking. Well, Jaken was running back and forth doing something. And Inuyasha and Kagome were getting a tour of Sara's little garden. It wasn't anything amazing at a first look, but everything growing in it was so full of life.

Sara was happily chatting with Kagome about all of the flowers and how she took care of them or telling her the names of them. Kagome would nod and make a comment back while Inuyasha followed the two with his hands in his pockets and eyes drifting to look up at the sky. But one thing did catch his attention.

"These daisies seem to be sprouting up everywhere," Sara told Kagome with a laugh. "I don't know what to do with them!"

"I love daisies!" Kagome said leaning down and placing her hand on one of the petals. "They remind me of my father. He would always pick them with me and put them in my hair."

Inuyasha raised a brow and looked down at Kagome nonchalantly. She had a smile on her face while she looked at the little white flowers that were swaying gently between her fingers. Then a smirk appeared across his face as he uncovered his mystery admirer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note: Hey guys, I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to get the introducing and stuff out of the way since these characters will show up later in the story. And I don't know if I spelled Inuyasha's dad's name right, but that's how I'm going to spell because I can sound it out that way. It also dawned on me that I never told you the ages or last names of our main characters! How terrible of me to do. So here they are:

Inuyasha Takahashi age 23, Kagome Higarashi age 22, Miroku Akita age 25, Sango Nara age 25, Kouga Yourouzoku age 26, Ayame Sato age 25


	13. It Hurts

Chapter 13: It Hurts

The ride home was a quiet one except when the driver would ask the two a few questions or try to strike up some sort of conversation. But the two didn't say much. Inuyasha was too busy in his own world thinking of what Kagome had told him today while Kagome just stared out the window blankly.

At last they made it back to their stupid cramped little bus that wasn't comfy at all. But once they were done touring they could go back to their real homes and relax.

Before they got back to the bus Inuyasha put his hand out and grabbed Kagome's elbow. She turned her head to look at him and see what he wanted. She was actually surprised with the thoughtful look in his eyes. He was biting his lower lip and seemed a little nervous. That didn't seem right though. Inuyasha was never nervous. He was always confident in everything he did. Well, at least that's what Kagome always thought.

"Yes?" she asked getting a little nervous herself.

"It's you, isn't it?" he finally almost to low for her to here.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion at his question. What did he mean it's you? That didn't make any sense at all.

"What do you mean it's me?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly, starting to look a bit agitated. Finally, a look Kagome was used to.

"You told me that the girl who likes me likes daisies," he stated simply. "You were smiling when you were looking at Sara's daisies. So, it's you. Right?"

Kagome froze with her mouth slightly ajar. What the hell where the chances of that? She just had to comment on that garden. Now Inuyasha had figured it out. Wait a minute. She didn't like him, she lo... No, no! She didn't have any kind of feelings for this guy what-so-ever! He was an arrogant jerk! The only thing she liked was his looks. Yeah, just his looks. He was handsome after all.

As all these complicated thoughts ran through her head, Inuyasha stood quietly in his spot with his own worries. If he was wrong that would be embarrassing. He had to admit that he was really hoping he was right. Sure he didn't know Kagome very well since they never really spoke and they weren't exactly on good terms, but there was something about her that he simply adored. He wasn't sure what though. Maybe when he managed to make her smile in rare moments or maybe how she always tried to beat him at everything. His thoughts were cut short when he finally heard her voice.

"What? Me?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet and firmly rested his teeth on his lower lip again.

"Just because I liked her daisies doesn't mean it's me, Inuyasha," Kagome starting to get angry with herself. "There are tons of girls who like daisies, but the one that likes you is... uh… well she's not me."

Kagome felt her stomach turn as she said this. She knew she sounded angry though. But she wasn't angry with him for once. It was her. She was the one she was angry at. She was lying to Inuyasha straight to his face. Why couldn't she just admit it? Maybe it was the fact that part of her told her that he was just a bigheaded asshole who was extremely attractive, but that would be the only reason anyone ever dated him. While the other part of her thought the complete opposite. It argued that there was good in everyone and Inuyasha was a good person. He just had one hell of a time showing it.

"Oh, ok," Inuyasha said hiding his disappointment and embarrassment very well. "Well, it was just a hunch anyway. It's not like I would even care if it was you."

That was a lie.

"Well, it's not like I'd ever consider being with an arrogant jerk like you anyway," Kagome snapped back. "I don't even understand why this girl likes you."

"I was just about to say the same thing about that guy," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You shouldn't," Kagome said sending him a glare. "There are plenty of reasons to like me, while you just have looks. I at least have a nice personality in my opinion."

"Oh, so now you think I'm good looking?" Inuyasha said glaring right back.

"Sure, you are handsome, but there is nothing else that is good about you," Kagome retorted. "The only reason any girl would ever date you would be because of your looks."

"Maybe that's why I don't date anyone any more," he growled. "Because all girls are the same! All they care about is money or looks. And if they're lucky they get both."

"Girls aren't like that! At least they aren't like guys who just date them for sex!"

"Not all guys are like that!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. "Apparently just the losers you decided to date!"

They both paused for a moment. Once again, they were arguing about something that probably was stupid and not worth arguing about. What was new?

"I don't know why I'm falling for an uncaring asshole like you, Inuyasha," Kagome finally mumbled. "Why do you have to make love hurt so much."

Inuyasha was ready to make some rude comment back until he processed everything she had said. Then he just froze and stared at the ground for a moment with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"I guess I'll never know," Kagome said putting a hand over her heart. "Why this girl loves you."

Kagome quickly turned around and walked back towards the bus without even giving him a chance to speak. She didn't want to look at him. He made everything hurt. Why did it have to be this way? Why did love hurt so much? Isn't supposed to be like a fairy tale when you find love? Wait, this was the real world. And in the real world, true love didn't exist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note: Ah, sorry this one was so short. But, have no fear readers! The next one is going to be long. I just wanted to leave you guys hangin' here for a while.


	14. Love Sick Stomach Ache

**Chapter 14**: _**Love Sick Stomach Ache**_

By the time Kagome reached the door to the bus she just stopped and stared at it. Her eyes were teary but she refused to let any tear drops fall and her chest felt heavy with regret. Wasn't she supposed to feel better after admitting something? Well, maybe if Inuyasha had said something. Then again, she hadn't given him much time to say, let alone do anything. Maybe she should have stayed just a little longer to see if he had anything to say. But, of course, she didn't. Instead she ran from him.

She shook her head trying to clear up her thoughts and completely forget about what had just happened. They had been getting along pretty well until Inuyasha asked her if it was her who liked him. Then things just went down hill.

She should have just kept her mouth shut. She should have just played it cool and lied to him. Lied straight to his face like she had been for those few moments even if it felt wrong and hurt. At least this wouldn't have happened. If this hadn't happened she could have just admired him and he wouldn't even have a clue. Now she would have to erase her feelings for him completely.

When she looked up at the darkening sky she began to wonder how long she been standing there. It seemed like forever. She suddenly snapped out of her gaze when she saw Sango force the doors open and look down at her with a worried expression.

"Kagome, what are doing?" she asked tilting her head to one side. "You've been standing there for a long time now. Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at Sango and then her eyes drifted towards the window next to the door where she saw three faces quickly retreat. They must have been watching her.

"I'm fine," she said quietly forcing on a grin. "I'm just going to go for a walk. I need some time to think."

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look ok," Sango quickly put in. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"Ok, but where's Inuyasha?"

"How should I know, that stupid…"

Sango didn't catch everything Kagome said but knew she wasn't happy with the hanyou. But that was nothing new. The two of them always seemed to be fighting about something.

Kagome started to walk out towards the street again making sure to go the opposite way of where Inuyasha must have still been and crossed the street. She just needed to clear her mind of all this nonsense. That was all.

* * *

After Kagome had disappeared, Inuyasha just stood where he was with far off look on his features. His eyes seemed to be looking past everything that went by. Did Kagome just say that she loved him? 

Now he had a bunch of questions going through his mind. Like if he should go after her or just pretend it never happened. His heart and hopes said to run after her and tell her what he felt, but his brain thought other wise. So did his pride. Sometimes being stubborn really pissed him off.

Finally after standing for what seemed like for ever, his heart had gotten the best of him. Before he could even stop himself or take another though, he was running towards the bus to find Kagome. His brain kept telling him to stop but he didn't. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go. He wanted to find out if he heard right and maybe get all of what he felt for her off his chest.

He forced open the doors to the bus and only got stared back at by four people. But none of them were Kagome. His eyebrow rose in confusion and his mouth opened slightly.

"Oh, Inuyasha we were just wondering where you…" before Miroku could finish his sentence Inuyasha was gone. "You were…"

"Where do you think he's going?" Ayame asked tightening one of her pigtails.

"I think I have an idea," Sango answered with a little grin Ayame's way.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped when he reached the road without any sign of her. He moved his head back in forth in every direction. His eyes finally seemed to automatically drift to the side walk beneath his two feet. They just stared down at his pair of old black and white Converse as he could hear people walking by him going on with their own idle chatter. But, everything seemed quiet. Or numbed. 

To InuYasha, it seemed strange that Kagome would suddenly just fall in love with him. They hadn't known each other very long. And, yet, she loved him? Sure, he liked her more than a friend, but he wasn't sure about love. She couldn't love him. She just thought she did. It was nothing more than a crush. That was all.

InuYasha furrowed his brow and began to grit his teeth, trying to force himself to continue after her. But his feet wouldn't go. What was the point? That was all his brain would tell him. There was no hope for a guy like him to be with her. He was rude, loud, and… well, basically everything Kagome didn't like.

Finally looking back up, and looking down the streets one more time, InuYasha turned to his left. Maybe just go for a short walk. He now hoped that he would not run into Kagome. If he did, he knew that he would end up spilling his heart out to her. Or he would attempt to and only screw things up even more than they already were.

* * *

The young woman sat at the park bench with her legs crossed and she slouched forward with her forehead resting in her hands. Her long black locks of ebony hair were falling around her and she was shivering slightly. The day had quickly changed to night and she knew she should start back to the bus where she was staying with her friends. But she was afraid to go back now. He would be there. 

InuYasha surely would never speak to her now. He was probably back at the bus fuming about what had gone on between the two of them and by the time she got back everyone would know her little secret. It would be terrible. Humiliating. She couldn't go back. Not yet at least. It was just… too much for her right now. And not only did she have this to worry about; she had to perform in that concert coming up next weekend. She had to go back. For Sango and Ayame at least.

With a long sigh escaping from between her rosy lips, Kagome got up from the bench and began to make her way over toward the parks pond. It was small and had a little bridge going over it. There was a little baby weeping willow growing by it and crickets could be heard singing all around now. She climbed to the center of the bridge and looked up at the sky. All of the stars seemed to be missing. The lights and smog of the city didn't help. She had never seen a clear sky. It would be strange to see.

Another sigh managed to escape her lungs, Kagome let her chocolate colored irises travel down toward the still water beneath the surface of the bridge. Everything was still around her and all she could hear was the distant rumble of cars and the crickets. Nothing else. This was all that she needed. Some peace to finally sort things out in her mind.

"Kagome?" came a soft call.

Kagome felt her heart jump when she heard the voice. She also felt nervous. Maybe it was InuYasha coming after. Maybe he had finally decided to just talk to her. What was she thinking? She was the one who had run off, but maybe he liked her too. She put on a slight smile before turning to see his beautiful eyes staring back.

"InuYasha..." Kagome felt her smile fade away as her eyes met light jade instead of fiery gold. "Sage?" Kagome squinted her eyes and then tilted her head to the side slightly as she stared back at the man. "Is that you?"

The man smiled at her, his sunglasses were perched on top of his head and Kagome could tell by the smile that it was the same Sage she had met back at the party, Sara's older brother. Kagome hadn't known that his eyes were green. A sharp piercing green color, unlike his sibling's soft blue eyes. He wore a dark black leather jacket and his hands were hidden away in his jean pockets.

"Yeah, it's me," he said with a soft chuckle as he walked up the bridge and stood a few feet away from her. "I thought it was you standing out here. But, I wasn't sure." He smiled over to her with that charming little smile of his that made his eyes shine like to emeralds. "May I ask why you are out here at this time of night?"

Kagome wasn't sure what to say at first. She hardly knew Sage and wasn't sure if she should even tell him what was going on. He hardly knew her or InuYasha and she doubted that he would even care. But she was desperate at the moment. She had to get this off of her chest sooner or later and since everyone is the bus probably knew by now she might as well spill. Besides, who would Sage tell?

"I just needed some time to get away from the others for a while," Kagome decided to say as she looked back over to him with a smile. "Now, what are you doing out here?"

"I live around here," he answered simply as he leaned onto the railing of the bridge. "I usually like to go for an evening walk. Well, more like midnight stroll. Walking is good for you."

Kagome only nodded and moved some of her hair from her face tucking it away behind her ear. Apparently she wasn't going to get any more time to herself. Maybe Sage could get her mind off of everything. It was worth a shot anyways. He was here so she might as well talk with him until they both decided to leave. Or at least until he did.

Her eyes went back over to Sage who was busy looking down into the pond. He wasn't bad looking. Actually, he was quite handsome. Kagome could tell that he was a demon of course. The pointed ear had given that away almost immediately. That meant he would never be interested in a human. Why did all of the cute ones either have to be arrogant assholes or demons?

"So, how do you know InuYasha, Kagome?" Sage asked looking behind his shoulder at her. He then spun around and leaned back against the rail so he could look over at her. "Have you two known each other for a while or something?"

"Oh, no. Well, kind of," Kagome answered shaking her head back and forth. "We are on tour together… well, our bands. We share a bus. The six of us…"

"A band? So that's what you do," Sage answered nodding his head with his usual smile spread across his lips. "I was wondering what you did."

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed off as she looked away from him. Her eyes almost distant

"You'll be in town a while then?" Sage asked looking over at her curiously. His eyebrows were raised slightly as he rocked himself back and forth slightly. "Just curious…"

"Um, yeah. Until next weekend at least," Kagome confirmed this with a nod and looked back over to him. Why would he care about something like that? "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…" Sage cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes shifted to the side for a moment. But they quickly turned back toward her. "If maybe you would like to go out for some lunch some time. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, Kagome." As he finished off what he had to say, Sage gave her a bit of a nervous looking smile.

Kagome only smiled at him and laughed softly. Was he asking her out on a date? Maybe this Sage wasn't such a bad guy. Most demons would never ask a human out on a date.

"I would like that… very much."

So she had just confessed to InuYasha that she had feelings for him. He would never have them back. And now she had it off of her chest. Forget him. Forget InuYasha.


	15. I'm Over It

**Chapter 15: I'm Over It**

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up. We're going out."

Kagome began to open up her eyes and just caught a glimpse of Sango hurrying away from the curtains on Kagome's bunk. The young woman simply laid there for a moment staring at the now swaying fabric. She could hear Sango opening her drawers and Ayame singing to herself in the bathroom. But her ears did not catch any of the boy's voices. That, of course, was very strange indeed. Most of the time she could hear Miroku or Kouga talking to one another or InuYasha cursing about noisy girls waking him up again, but Kagome didn't hear any of that.

So, out of curiosity, the girl heaved out a sigh and rolled onto her side pulling the curtain aside. The first thing she noticed was the empty bunk in front of her and then the ones below it. The boys were not there. Her eyes then had to begin to adjust to the light that was coming out of the bathroom which meant that it was still dark outside. Kagome leaned forward slightly and peeked over the edge of her bed catching sight of Sango looking through her clothes.

"Sango, what time is it," Kagome muttered flipping back onto her back and resting her hand on her forehead. She still simply wanted to lay there and sleep.

"It's eleven," Sango answered looking up to try and catch a glimpse of Kagome, but she had already retreated to her covers. "Come on, Kagome. We're going clubbing. The boys left already and we need to catch up."

"Clubbing?" Kagome's voice came in a low bored tone. "No thanks. I'll pass. You're just going to go to be all over Miroku and Ayame is just going to stalk Koga."

Sango felt her face burn up slightly and she knew it had probably turned a good shade of scarlet. But she just got up and pulled open Kagome's drawers. She began digging though them and ignored Kagome when she rolled over and tried to stop her. Finally she pulled out a short pastel pink skirt with little thin black stripes going down the hips and around the bottom just before it flared out slightly. She had also pulled out a black halter top to go with it.

She pulled Kagome's curtains back and gave her friend the sweetest smile she could possibly muster at the moment. Then she tossed the clothing onto Kagome's chest and leaned in her bunk slightly.

"Kagome, you are coming," Sango said in a calm sweet manner. "You know why? Because I know that Sage is going to be there. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." With that said, Sango disappeared leaving a very embarrassed Kagome behind.

It had been three days since Kagome's fateful meet up with Sage at the park. Ever since, they had both been having lunch everyday together. It was now Monday and she still had the rest of the week to spend with him until they had to leave Sunday night. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she was sure that she would end up missing him. Sage was so much different than InuYasha was. Maybe it was a good thing she was getting to know him instead. She could then simply forget she ever had any feelings for InuYasha and maybe even be with Sage.

Sage was not only a pretty good looking guy, he was also sweet, talk-a-tive when he needed to be, more upfront with his feelings, and he still had that bad boy charm about him that InuYasha also had. So far everyday that she had gone to lunch with him, he only seemed to get even better. Although, her and InuYasha's already fragile relationship was going down the drain. It wasn't exactly a romantic relationship, so she wasn't sure why it hurt so much to watch it disappear.

InuYasha and herself had not spoken since Friday. They didn't even look at each other anymore unless they absolutely had to. And even then they tried to avoid each other's gaze. Kagome was trying so hard to convince herself that she was over him already. But she knew that it wasn't that easy. She was in love with him. No, cross that. She loved him. She didn't love him anymore. She couldn't.

Making a long groaning noise, Kagome stretched out her body and arched her back with a long yawn. She then picked up the clothes Sango had thrown on top of her and let out an extremely loud exaggerated sigh. Sango knew very well that Kagome didn't like to dress in such revealing attire, but Kagome knew that Sango would end up making her wear the outfit anyways. So, basically, Kagome did not have much of a choice.

She slid off of her bed onto the floor and looked over to the bathroom where Ayame was just finishing her hair. In Kagome's opinion, Ayame actually looked pretty cute tonight. She wore a black and white plaid tube dress with a black belt wrapped around the waist. Her neck was adorned with some simple red beads and she had on red heels as well. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

"Ayame, you look simply alluring," Kagome said in a dramatic voice as she put her hands over her chest. She kept on a smile and batted her eyelashes at Ayame trying to get her attention.

"You think?" Ayame asked stepping out of the bathroom with a grin. "I'm not overdoing it am I? You think I should keep my hair like this? Or down?"

Kagome looked over to Sango with a sly grin. It was obvious that Ayame was trying to impress a certain wolf demon. Even if she didn't admit it at the moment, both Sango and Kagome could tell that she had a thing for him.

"Ayame, you look fine," Sango said pulling at her own hair now. "I'm positive that will catch Kouga's eye. If it doesn't I don't know what will."

"You thin… Hey! Who said I was trying to impress him?" Ayame snapped at Sango. "Besides, you have no room to talk! I should start calling you Mrs. Akita!"

"Ayame! We aren't even really seeing each other," Sango said pushing her index fingers together nervously. "Miroku is too much of a pervert anyway."

"Apparently you haven't spent much time with InuYasha," Kagome mumbled as she pushed Sango out of the bathroom so she could change.

Kagome looked at the tiny mirror and sighed at the person who looked back. Her hair was tossed around in a mess and her large shirt was pulled off her right shoulder. She looked like a mess. A terrible one and it only made her question herself. Like, what kind of guy would want to wake up to this every morning?

Her thoughts were cut short by Sango banging on the door and telling her to hurry up. Kagome spit out her tongue and suddenly felt a bit idiotic since she knew that wasn't going to do any good. But at least she wouldn't argue now. So, she began to get herself dressed.

-X-x-X-

Miroku stood close to the entrance of the club known as 'First Class' and tugged at the hem of his shirt. His soft violet eyes watched patiently as random people came through the door, but his eyes were only waiting for three girls in particular.

Miroku hadn't dressed in anything fancy tonight. He didn't think he would really need to considering he wasn't really trying to impress anyone. Well, actually, he wouldn't mind getting on Sango's good side, but he had already been blunt with her about their relationship. They still were not officially dating or anything, but he was sure that maybe it was time to ask about it.

His attire consisted of a simple pair of light blue slim jeans with the classic five pocket design and they were held up by a plain black belt. He had on a dark maroon colored shirt which brought out the violet of his eyes very nicely. His feet were garnished with a simple pair of white Adidas shoes with three black stripes going down each side. Nothing too fancy and nothing that would make him stand out, which was fine.

Just as Miroku was about to tear his eyes away from the entrance, a stunning young woman came through the door with a smile across her face. She had on a beautiful baby doll style tank top that was a maroon color much like Miroku's shirt, except hers had tiny black polka dots on it. Her lower body was clad with some wonderful black hip hugger jeans and she stopped walking when her brown eyes met his own light indigo ones.

When she caught sight of him a smile immediately appeared on her face and she completely forgot about her two friends who were behind her. She gracefully stepped toward him in her dark black heels and stopped when she was hardly a foot away.

"Sango, I almost thought you stood me up," Miroku said looking her up and down with his eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her. "You look dazzling, my dear." He gave her a half smile when he noticed her cheeks had begun to match their shirts.

"Oh, no," Sango said shaking her head and letting a few strands of hair whip around. "It was those two who were taking so long." She pointed a finger back at Kagome and Ayame who were already walking in the other direction. Possibly looking for Kouga. "Um, thank you. You don't look bad yourself.

"Ha, save the flattery," Miroku answer sarcastically as he looked down at his clothes.

"You don't think I over dressed, do you?" Sango asked suddenly becoming self conscious.

"Oh, no, of course not," Miroku reassured her. "You look… amazing. Honestly."

Sango wrapped her arms around herself and held on firmly to her elbows. Her eyes drifted away from Miroku for a moment and then back up to him. The smile quickly reappeared on her smile. He didn't say she looked pretty nor did he say she looked nice. He said she looked amazing. Just those few words had caused butterflies to flutter in Sango's stomach.

She let out a puff of air and let out small nervous laugh as she dropped her arms to her sides and swung them slightly for a moment. She wanted to say something to him. Anything to break this awkward tension that was growing between them and start up a nice comforting conversation. Just as Sango opened up her mouth to say something, Miroku cut her off.

"Sango, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something," Miroku stated looking her straight in the eye. "It's rather… hmm, important."

-X-x-X-

Kagome followed Ayame around the club and managed to get herself around a few crazy drunks by the bar as well. Ayame hadn't seemed to notice Kagome's trouble keeping up. She was too busy searching for Kouga to really even bother with poor Kagome. And, soon, Kagome had lost her on the dance floor.

Kagome slapped her forehead with her right hand and began to get up on her tip toes to scan the room for her lost friend. Well, she was more like the lost friend in this situation. She began to back up without looking behind her hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Kouga or Ayame, but instead found herself stumbling back into the arms of a complete stranger.

She gasped when she felt him wrap his arms around her rib cages and just barely catch her. For a moment she stayed like that looking completely dumbfounded and a few people staring at her. But she was snapped out of her surprise when she heard the voice.

"Stupid wench, can't you even walk right?"

She felt the arms pull her up straight and then push her forward off of his body. When she turned around she was both surprised and glad to see InuYasha. Sure he had just insulted her in a large crowd and was glaring at her, but he had spoken to her. That was a good sign.

But instead of acting happy, Kagome glared back at him.

"I would thank you, but I don't think you deserve it," Kagome snapped at him. "If you weren't standing there I wouldn't have run into you!"

InuYasha just rolled his eyes at her. He personally didn't care if he got a thank you or not. At the moment he didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't even want to look at her. It hurt too much now that she was seeing that stupid Sage guy. What did she even see in him? One minute she was telling him that she was in love with him and the next she was going on lunch dates with Sage? InuYasha just couldn't take it.

"Whatever… Aren't you supposed to be with your precious Sage?" InuYasha almost growled his name, but held back as much as possible. He knew very well that Miroku had invited Sage along. And InuYasha didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know, why would you care, of all people?" Kagome said in an unhappy tone.

"Same reason you would if you saw me with another girl."

Kagome almost commented back, but then stopped. After her brain completely registered what he had said, Kagome looked back up at him with her mouth slightly ajar. Was he saying that he was jealous? Then that only meant one thing.

His golden eyes were as focused as ever and looking only at her. She could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't sure if he should have even said that. His jaw was clenched and he had his brow furrowed in determination. All he wanted to do was get it out and have her with him. No one else.

"InuYasha, I thought…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head as InuYasha shut his eyes with a defeated frown. So much for that. And when he opened his eyes back up, he only felt his heart sink a little more.

"Oh, Sage," Kagome said putting on a smile as the man made his way over to her. "I wasn't sure I would see you tonight."

"Of course," Sage said as he finally made it over to her. He then noticed InuYasha and gave him a toothy grin as well. "Hey, InuYasha. 'Sup?

"Hey," InuYasha mumbled. "Nothing much." He looked around for a moment and then back at the two of them. He raised his eyebrows and then forced on a half grin. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. The bars callin' my name."

Kagome thought about calling out for him before he left, but InuYasha had already hurried away from the two of them. She nibbled at her bottom lip as she watched him leave and looked down at the floor. Did what he just said mean that he liked her back? In more than just the friend way of course. And now, of all times, he tells her. After she starts to kind of see someone then he tells her. It was a little late now. Just a little too late.

"Kagome? You ok?" Sage's voice suddenly brought Kagome back to her senses and she turned back around to look at him

He had on his same leather jacket that he always wore and some faded jeans. She looked up at him and put her best smile on for him. She did not want InuYasha getting in the way of this. Not now when she was so close to finally falling for someone else who was worth her time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered in a cheerful almost sing song voice. "Um, we should dance."

"Dance?" Sage rose a brow slightly, but then shrugged. "Alright. If you want to, I guess." After he answered her, he put a hand around her waist to guide her out to the dance floor.

When Sage did this Kagome felt her stomach summersault and she bit down on the inside of her lip lightly. She honestly was not sure why she suggested dancing in the first place. She couldn't even dance properly! Now she was going to go out there and make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Then Saturday night she would have to go up on a stage and possibly perform in front of these people. It would be terrible. But it was too late to back out of dancing now.

Once the two of them made it out to the dance floor, Kagome looked up at him with a nervous grin. Her eyes then scanned in every direction to take a look at all of the people around her. None of them were even paying attention to her or Sage. That was an automatic plus.

-X-x-X-

InuYasha had made it to the bar, luckily without ripping anyone's throat out, and sat down on one of the stools. He ordered a drink, nothing more than a simple beer and then sighed looking down at his hands which now rested on the smooth counter top of the bar. His left foot tapped at the ground while his right stayed perched on the metal base of the stool. After receiving his drink he only looked at it for a while. He then turned in his stool, beer still in hand and looked around the club.

Once his golden irises caught sight of Kagome dancing with that Sage fellow, InuYasha tightened his grip on the bottle in his hand. What did she see in him? There was nothing remarkable about him. He was just a demon with good looks, a happy-go-lucky personality, and he dressed nicely. There was really nothing great about that. Right?

The sound of someone sitting on the stool next to him snapped InuYasha from his thoughts. It also saved him from crushing the bottle in his hand. But when he looked up to see who it was, he was deeply disappointed.

It was just some girl. A rather drunk looking female at that. She swayed slightly in her seat, and had a large goofy smile on her face. She was also talking loudly. Much too loudly for InuYasha's liking. Her long and perfectly straight, waist length brunette tresses fell daintily over her shoulders as she waved over toward the bartender. She had striking blue eyes though. The rest of her was only mildly attractive. Most likely heightened with some make up.

She dressed in some tight hip huggers and a white tank top. A simple outfit, which surprised InuYasha because of all the makeup she had on.

"Bartender, bartender," she spoke through mad fits of giggles as she began to look over at InuYasha while she spoke. "I'll have another! Pah... pahlease? Aha..."

InuYasha merely rose a brow at her when she began speaking to him. Then he looked over to the bartender who was only shaking his head at the girl. Apparently he too had thought she had one too many. So he casually went on with his business of serving other customers.

"Pssh, yer no fun," the girl said waving a hand at him as he turned the other way. She then turned her eyes over toward InuYasha again and gave him that same goofy grin she had on early. Her index finger began to play with her locks of hair as she swayed back and forth once again. "Yer cute… know that?"

"Thank you and no, I will not be getting you a drink," InuYasha answered her in a sweet tone of voice. He then forced on a sweet little grin as well.

"What? No!" the girl almost shout, which caused a few people to give InuYasha some nasty looks as though he had asked her to bed or something. "Why would I do that? I just said that you were pretty," the girl leaned forward slightly still grinning ear to ear. Then she leaned forward and tried to whisper to InuYasha. But she began to giggle again. "But you can get me some drink."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her remark and turned toward the bar again. He still hadn't touched his drink. He wasn't even in the mood for a beer.

-X-x-X-

Kagome held on securely to Sage's coat as they danced. The song was only a medium pace, but they still moved slowly. They hadn't even noticed the pace of the song. Kagome had noticed that Sage's eyes never left hers. Her stomach felt that strange butterfly feeling as she looked up at him as well. She wanted to look away to break the tension, but found herself unable to do so. She didn't know what was going on or when they would finally look away. Everything around them seemed to go still. It was all a blur.

Finally she felt Sage stop moving and she did as well. But he never broke eye contact with her or took his hands from her waist. So now they stood staring at each other.

"Kagome," he finally said quietly. His eyebrows scrunched up slightly as his face took on a curious expression. "Can I… kiss you?"

Kagome looked back for a moment amazed that he had asked that. Most men would simply do it while they had the chance, but Sage was different. All she could do in reply was nod.

She pushed herself up on her tip toes as he lowered his face to hers. Her eyes immediately closed when she felt his warm breath beating against her lips. His hands pulled her closer toward him and Kagome could almost feel his lips against hers. They were so close…

"InuYasha! Come on!"

Kagome quickly turned her head at the sound of InuYasha's name being called and felt Sage's lips crash into her cheek. But they quickly left as he pulled his head back up to look at her curiously and then follow her gaze.

"Oh my…" was all that could escape his lips.

Over at the bar was a girl with long brown hair standing on the bar. She had pulled up a very intoxicated looking half demon up onto the bar with her and was trying to get him to dance. Unfortunately, InuYasha could hardly stand. Kagome also noticed that his broken wrist dangling loosely at his side while the girl tugged on it every now and then to get his attention.

"Is that… really InuYasha?" Kagome muttered mostly to herself.

"I think so…" Sage replied quietly. "I don't think we should have let him go over there…"

Kagome could only nod as she saw InuYasha stumble off of the side of the bar and onto the floor. The girl on the counter merely laughed as she too stumbled backward and dissapeared behind the counter with a loud crash.


End file.
